Amorralok Week- Spring 2013
by Raven Hallowryn
Summary: This will include all my one-shots for Amorralok Week (Spring 2013). Most are rated M. Be warned that only the half of the prompts will be here since the rest are fanart and will only be on my tumblr account.
1. Day 1: Spring Festival

Day 1: Spring Festival

Non-Cannon. Post-Cannon?

Pairing: Amorralok (Amon x Korra x Tarrlok) .

Rating: K+

Warnings: Insane amounts of fluffiness and feels.

Word Count: 5.2k

Plot: Ten years after the Equalist War, Tarrlok and Noatak are finally released from prison on parole. Neither of them knows what to expect on that fine Spring morning.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Noatak and Tarrlok still couldn't believe it, even as they signed the release forms that Chief Beifong reluctantly handed over they still couldn't quite grasp what was happening.

It had been a decade. Ten years since the Equalist War ended and they had been caught escaping in a little speedboat, ten years since Amon had been sentenced to have his bending removed, ten years since both brothers had been sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes- bloodbending alone warranted such a punishment, add to that all the other things they had done and they were lucky not to face the first public execution in Republic City's history.

And now suddenly they were told that they were being released, that someone influential had pushed to grant them a second chance on parole and so long as they fulfilled the terms of this conditional freedom they could once again go back to life in society.

Deep down they knew who had pushed for their release but neither of them asked or said it out loud because they were both too afraid to hope, they didn't want to believe that Korra had done such a thing for them because not only was she supposed to hate them, she also hadn't showed up to visit them a single time since the day she was ordered to take Amon's bending before they were incarcerated. And yet, who else could have done it? Who else did they know that didn't despise them completely or wanted them dead?

They had never even had any visitors during those ten years and were forced to live confined to a lonely cell just for the two of them because it was too dangerous to let them live among the general population of the prison when 90% of it, mostly led by Amon's old lieutenant, wanted them both strung up by their necks.

It had been a very lonely and depressing decade but at least there had been a little silver lining. At first both brothers avoided talking, as much as Noatak wanted to cling on to the only person he still had in the world, it was hard to do so when Tarrlok still resented him for taking his bending and destroying his career. Noatak understood why his brother was angry, especially after he lost his own bending which had been a very painful experience, not only physically when he felt like a piece of his soul was being torn off but also emotionally because it left him feeling empty and because the hard pained look on Korra's face when she came out of Avatar State still haunted him just as much as her beauty in that State still enthralled him. Yes, he understood Tarrlok's grudge now and the remorse gnawed at his insides every single day but after several silent weeks things became even worse because Tarrlok found out a truth that Noatak couldn't hide any longer.

They had been arguing, the younger brother had finally snapped out of his empty depressed daze and was actively screaming that Noatak had destroyed his life and stolen everything he ever cared about and somehow the entire argument shifted towards the Avatar and suddenly, almost by accident but perhaps not, Noatak had let slip more than he should in his own angry tirade. He didn't actually say the words but the way he talked, the way he said Korra's name spoke volumes and Tarrlok had known then that the elder brother's betrayal had been even deeper than he expected.

It was a bit of an open secret between them that Tarrlok had been romantically involved with Korra until the moment he let power rise to his head and forced her to turn against him when he pushed her too far and arrested her friends, after that everything had gone downhill and he had done horrible things to the Avatar he loved in his own desperate attempt to salvage his life, things that he regretted deeply and still burned in his brain like a permanent brand, things that he would give his life to take back, and that had indeed been his idea when he escaped with Noatak. But in those first few weeks in jail not only had that affair become a very obvious topic between the brothers but Tarrlok had also found out that Noatak had been involved with the Avatar at an equally romantic level, having met her as his unmasked self when she first arrived in the city and having cultivated a friendship and later a secret romance with the ingenuous girl.

At first the ex-councilman had felt betrayed and hurt, he hated that Noatak had seduced Korra and he hated that Korra had two-timed him, but Noatak had explained that Korra wasn't to blame, she had grown up isolated from the world, she was starving for affection and had so much love to give, she had been rejected by her first crush and she had loved them both, she had also wanted to tell Tarrlok the truth but Noatak hadn't let her because even though he didn't mind sharing Korra he didn't want Tarrlok to be aware of his involvement because it would jeopardize his identity as Amon, an identity that the Avatar had been clueless about when she slept by his side, having nightmares about the man that had sworn to destroy her, the man who also had fallen in love with her.

Tarrlok had hated Noatak as much as he hated himself back then and that was to say he hated the elder brother with a passion, their fights escalated to violence so the guards had to put them in solitary confinement repeatedly until they settled down. After several months of disdain though, it became harder to hate the only company he had, it became unbearable to hate the only family he had left and most of all it became impossible to hate Korra because the more time passed the more both brothers thought about their actions and wrongdoings until the regret was a like a solid thing choking the air out of them and the biggest regret they both had was the guilt they felt towards what they had done to Korra, they had both betrayed her in ways too horrible to describe, Tarrlok because of his ruthless desire for power and Noatak because of his twisted values and manipulative lying nature. What made everything a million times worse was that they still loved her and that made the guilt kill them slowly from the inside out like a poisonous substance coursing through their blood streams.

At some point during their first year in jail the brothers had decided to make peace with each other, they declared a truce and just talked, they told each other everything they had gone through since Noatak had left home as a teenager, they shared their every thought and feeling, they had lengthy debates and philosophical discussions until they slowly began to understand each other and became close again, perhaps even closer than they had been as children. Only one thing stood in the way of their relationship and that was their feelings for Korra, but after a few years living completely alone with each other they came to the agreement that they could both love her, it didn't make any difference because she hated them now anyway, they had sent numerous letters just to get her to visit and she had never showed up and from the broken whispered rumors they heard among the prison guards it seemed she had married that firebender teammate of hers so Tarrlok and Noatak's feelings made no difference to her even though they both agreed that they would be more than happy to share her if only they ever got a chance to hold her again, to make up for all the horrible things they had done to her.

And now, lo and behold! They were being set free with a set of civilian clothes, each with a bag with their old possessions and the signed document that dictated their rights and duties while on conditional release, they knew they had to hang on to those documents and respect every line religiously because the Chief of Police would not hesitate to pick at any failure to comply in order to shove them in prison for the rest of their lives- this was their second and LAST chance at freedom.

The street outside the prison gates seemed deserted, it was a bright warm Spring morning with no clouds, the scent of petrichor hung in the air and for the first time in ten years they were able to fully see the blue sky without any bars in the way, it was such an exhilarating sensation of openness and freedom that they nearly missed the figured that stood at the end of the street, leaning against an indigo satomobile and waving at them vaguely.

Could it be? They didn't want to believe it but as they walked curiously closer to the vehicle they realized that it really was her, it really was Korra.

She was different. She had matured in those ten years but still looked young and beautiful, she still wore her hair in the same hairstyle but it was so long now that it look distinctively different and much more feminine, her eyes were lined with smoked black kajal which emphasized their cat-like shape and made the bright cerulean of her irises pop, her lips were painted in peachy tones, she wore the same style of clothing- a blue sleeveless high-neck top with white side-ties, indigo detachable sleeves, dark blue slacks, a waist pelt and boots- but her body that had already been curvaceous before now had a certain natural roundness that clashed beautifully with her brawny physique, and then there was the one thing that both men noticed immediately- she wore no necklace under that high collar, but that meant nothing really, not if her husband wasn't Water Tribe, or at least that's what they told themselves.

"Hi." Korra broke the awkward silence that had settled in when they came close.

"Hello, Avatar." Noatak replied almost meekly though his voice held the deep cordial eloquence of Amon.

"Hello, Korra." Tarrlok couldn't look her in the eye but replied politely as well.

"I take it you were the one who convinced the Council to grant us a conditional release?" Noatak enquired casually.

"Who else would get your asses out of jail?" The Avatar shrugged and crossed her arms, looking uncomfortable. "I've been pushing them for the past three years for this."

"Why?" Tarrlok demanded. He was confused and so was Noatak- why would she ever want to see them free? She hadn't even deigned to visit them in a full decade!

"Why what, Tarrlok?" Korra snapped with a little impatience.

"Why would you want us free? After the things we did…" Tarrlok swallowed his own guilty emotions and took a steadying breath. "You never even came to see us, Korra! We thought you hated us."

"I did. For long, long, long time I hated you both and despised your very existence." Korra retorted darkly enough to make them feel like her words were stabbing into their chests. "But I couldn't hate you forever… I guess I missed you too much." She shrugged as if her sudden change in opinion was a no-brainer.

"You are a very puzzling woman, Avatar Korra." Noatak pointed out, he was almost as confused as Tarrlok but he hoped her words meant she still held a shred of positive feeling for them.

"Yeah, well, you two are riddles with a capital R." She rolled her eyes but finally managed to look at them, taking in their drab grey and white clothing, Tarrlok's long loose hair and Noatak's unshaved face. "I hear you've been behaving well these last few years… And that you showed remorse for your actions… That helped with the whole parole process."

"We've had plenty of time to think." Noatak replied simply.

"You seem to be getting along pretty well now." Korra nodded at them, noting how close they stood to each other.

"Prison changes people." Tarrlok retorted just as simply as Noatak. "We only had each other to talk to, we couldn't hold on to past grudges forever or we would have gone mad."

"I see." Korra nodded quietly and once again an awkward silence fell between them.

"You look well." Noatak complimented and stepped a little closer, he couldn't resist running his fingers through the tips of her hair even if he was invading her space to do so.

"Yes, as beautiful as always." Tarrlok agreed and stepped closer as well. He was surprised at lack of jealousy in his voice, in fact he was surprised that he could stand there and not feel anything but regret, longing and desire when he looked at Korra.

"Yeah, whatever." Korra shrugged and uncrossed her arms, pressing her palms to the indigo satomobile and leaning back casually.

"We missed you." Noatak murmured out regretfully and Tarrlok held his breath waiting for her reply. "Both of us."

"…" Korra was looking away and tapping her foot nervously, apparently trying to keep quiet and act cold but at last she sighed, slumped her shoulders and looked down. "I missed you too. Both of you."

Those words undid every last bit of self-control Tarrlok had and he fell to his knees in front of her, forgetting the awkward tension and just hugging her around the waist so tightly that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. Korra was shocked for several long minutes but at last she relaxed and her hands caressed into his hair.

"Forgive me… Please, Korra, forgive me." Tarrlok's face was buried in her clothes so she could barely hear the broken muffled words that he had needed to say for years, it was painfully obvious that the man was trying not to cry and that hurt to watch.

"Hey now, calm down…" Korra commanded in a nervous gentle voice, she seemed at loss with the whole situation. "Seriously, get up… Of course I forgive you, I would be here if I didn't…" As soon as the words were out of her mouth the ex-councilor was hiccupping into her shirt with remorse and relief. "Shh…Come on, Tarrlok, stop crying." Korra looked distressed by the reaction and Noatak was just watching silently, clinging to his own self-control to avoid mimicking his brother but Korra looked at him expectantly. "A little help, Noatak?"

Noatak grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders and helped him up, then he gave Tarrlok some time to compose himself by turning to Korra quite gravely.

"Do you really mean that? Can you really forgive either of us?" The elder brother looked hopeful but serious.

"Like I said- would I be here if I couldn't?" Korra cocked a brow in snarky challenge and smiled. "But that's just me, the rest of the world might not be so happy with your release."

"We don't care so long as we have your clemency. The rest of society can shun us, we deserve no better anyway." Noatak retorted with more emotion than he had intended to display.

"I see." Korra nodded quietly and thoughtfully then held her arms open. "Won't you hug me too, Noatak?"

He did. The man formerly known as Amon embraced the Avatar without a second thought and it was more perfect than he could have ever dreamed of- it was like coming home after a long time away, she was warm and gentle, her hair smelled like honey and she felt so right in his arms that he almost forgot that it had been ten years since he last held her that way. At some point, Noatak grabbed Tarrlok and pulled him into the embrace as well so Korra was cocooned in their warmth and longing and only after the several long minutes of silent reunion did they step back somewhat self-consciously.

"Thank you, Korra." Noatak murmured. "How can we ever repay you?"

"We'll do anything." Tarrlok added eagerly.

"Anything, huh?" Korra smiled. "You can start by getting your butts into my satomobile, I want to go somewhere."

They nodded and quickly slid into the comfortable closed-top vehicle with Korra behind the wheel, Tarrlok in the passenger's seat and Noatak at the back. She started the satomobile and drove off down the winding streets of the outskirts where the prison was located until they were heading into the city itself that seemed to be decorated with colorful streamers all over the place and music could be heard in every neighborhood.

"What's happening?" Noatak was looking out the window and taking in the sounds of many people that littered the streets that cold morning, there was a thrumming aura of excitement in the air and a parade seemed to be making its way down the main avenues.

"Spring Festival. It's become a bit of a national holiday as a way to celebrate the end of the Equalist War." Korra explained nonchalantly as she drove slowly down the crowded roads heading for the center of town.

"I see." Noatak nodded noncommittally and asked no more.

"Since when can you drive?" Tarrlok changed the subject wanting to steer clear of any memories of the war. "Where's the polar bear dog?"

"Asami taught me. She also gave me this satomobile a couple of years ago." Korra pointed at the wheel that she was currently steering quite deftly. "And Naga stayed at the temple today, she had puppies so she's not in any condition to be around crowds now."

"How is Miss Sato doing these days?" Noatak stepped into the conversation, leaning against his seat so she could see him in the rearview mirror. "Still holding a grudge about the matter between me and her father?"

"It's Mrs. Sato now." Korra corrected informally. "No, she's not holding a grudge though her husband is a different story." The Avatar frowned a bit, as if the matter was upsetting her a little. "And before you ask- Hiroshi was also offered parole, he refused."

"Who is the illustrious Asami Sato married to that would resent me?" Noatak insisted, disregarding the comment about Hiroshi Sato.

"Officer Mako." Korra replied carelessly and a little distantly.

"Excuse me?" Tarrlok snapped with surprise and confusion. "But we thought…"

"Thought what?" She looked at the ex-councilor for a moment before turning her attention back to the road.

"We heard that you were the one with the firebender." Noatak explained when Tarrlok seemed at loss for words.

"Oh we dated for a while but it didn't work out." Korra shrugged off the matter and turned the wheel, they were entering a familiar part of town and passing by City Hall, the square was full of people and littered with colorful booths of food and games. "He hooked up with Asami a few years ago and they're happily married now."

"And you? Are you happily married, Korra?" «Or married at all, happily or not?» Tarrlok interrogated, adding the last part silently to himself and trying to keep the crazy hope out of his voice while he avoided looking at the building that had once been the center of his world.

"Nope. Never married." The Avatar smiled mysteriously and turned again until she was parking the satomobile near the enormous city park that was a small forest in the middle of the metropolis.

"Is that so…" Tarrlok's words faded out and he exchanged a brief glance with Noatak on the rearview mirror, the older brother was thinking the same think- maybe, just maybe, they could hope.

"We're here." Korra announced briskly and stepped out of the vehicle, prompting the men to follow.

It was now close to noon and the park was filled with people, the majority of them were huddle together over blankets or picnicking over boulders as they followed the tranquil tradition of flower viewing- cherry, peach, plum and almond trees were in full bloom and every gust of wind sent petals snowing down on the viewers who laughed and told stories, who sang and drank, and who danced with colorful streamers and played with excited children.

It was barely lunch time and the festival was already so high-spirited that nobody took the time to recognize the two men that followed the Avatar around even if many people forced them to stop as they cheerfully greeted Korra and offered to share a snack, she politely declined all offers and smiled as she led them away from the crowds.

The brothers were beginning to wonder why they were there and where she was taking them, especially when Korra started hiking up the sloped ends of the park towards a raised rocky plateau where barely anyone went. Most of the people celebrated in the lower ends of the park were the flowering trees were abundant but up in that small plateau there was only one single old cherry tree blooming solitarily so nobody was around other than a young woman sitting over a blanket and two boys playing not too far away, apparently chasing each other around the tree in a makeshift game of tag that included waterbent globs of rain water.

The young woman looked slightly older than Korra had been when the brothers first met her and when she spotted them she set the book she had been reading aside. Both men assumed this was one of Tenzin's daughters, most likely the eldest one, because she had her short hair knotted to the side and delicate blue airbender tattoos decorated her porcelain skin.

"Hello, Korra. You took longer than expected." The young woman had a soft warm voice.

"Hi. Sorry, Jinora, I didn't think it'd be so far." Korra rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced a little playfully, she came closer while the two brothers lagged behind, watching from the sidelines as Korra nodded towards the distracted children. "How have they been behaving?"

"As rambunctious as always but perfectly sweet." Jinora smiled good-naturedly but her eyes hardened like suspicious grey granite as she eyed at the two men that stood not that far away.

"Thanks for watching them." The Avatar smiled back and helped the airbender stand.

"That's alright, always a pleasure." Jinora dusted leftover grass from her mandarin clothes and turned her attention back to the Avatar. "Will you still need me today? I'd like to go join my siblings by the lake."

"Go ahead and have fun." Korra was already shooing the woman playfully.

"Thank you, enjoy yourself as well." Jinora bowed her head a little, more out of habit than politeness.

"Oh, and tell Tenzin I won't be around today." The Avatar requested suddenly, before Jinora could leave.

"Of course." The young woman nodded and then waved at the running boys and spoke loudly. "See you later, boys."

"Bye, Jinny!" Both kids stopped and spoke in unison, waving their goodbyes as the airbender left.

The children suddenly seemed to notice that Korra was there and their faces lit up instantly as the floating globs of water were forgotten and splashed on the hard ground. They looked so much like her that Tarrlok and Noatak wondered if they were related to the Avatar- younger siblings perhaps. Both boys appeared to be identical, they had skin that was just a few shades lighter than Korra's deep cinnamon, chestnut hair that fell below their shoulder though one wore his hair in a braid and the other just had a messy ponytail like Korra, they were scrawny but energetic and their faces were quite similar to the Avatar's with one or two minute differences in the shape of their noses and jaws.

"Hey, mom's here!" One of the boys announced and ran up to Korra, hugging her waist almost in a tackle. She smiled and hugged back.

«Not siblings then.» Both Tarrlok and Noatak though to themselves somewhat bitterly as illogical jealousy filled them like hot molten led while the exchanged a sorrowful look.

"Mama, mama, Jinny bought us a box of sweet dumplings!" The second boy was pulling Korra by the hand towards the blanket to show the large box of said sugar-dusted dumplings.

"And we fed the turtle-ducks!" The first boy added excitedly. "We had a lot of fun."

"Really? Well, you'll have to tell me all about that." Korra sat unceremoniously on the blanket in order to be at eye level with the two kids who continued to babble on about their morning.

"Mama?" Noatak enquired with a hint of sarcasm, he tried to remain blank and stoic but without his old mask it was impossible, on one side he wanted to smile at the irony of seeing Korra with children, on the other he was irritated and envious.

"I thought you said you never married." Tarrlok almost accused, raising a skeptical brow as he surveyed the boys.

"I didn't." Korra shrugged casually, her secretive smile never faltered.

"My mom doesn't need a stinking husband! She's the Avatar, you know?" One of the boys frowned and placed himself next to Korra, pride and sass filled his voice in a way that made it clear that this had to be Korra's son, even his way of speaking was reminiscent of her.

"Yeah, and she has us! She doesn't need any other guys, right mama?" The other child retorted a little more timidly but just as snappy as he looked at Korra for confirmation.

"I think someone is jealous." The Avatar sang out the words teasingly and wrapped her arms around the two boys.

"No, we're not!" The twins protested in unison, stomping their feet.

"Ok, ok." Korra held up her hands in mock surrender and laughed her usual boisterous laugh.

"Who are these oldies anyway?" One of the boys pointed rudely at Tarrlok and Noatak.

"Now, now, be nice." Korra reprimanded half-heartedly. "Why don't you introduce yourselves politely?"

"But mom…!" The child complained.

"No back sassing, please." Korra's tone was a little sterner this time and it silenced both boys immediately. The two men could only watch with amusement and surprise, neither of them could quite believe how much Korra had grown up compared to the immature, impulsive hard-headed girl they had once been in love with.

"Ok…" The feistier boy, the one with the braided hair, mumbled a little dejected and strode up to the two men, looking up at them defiantly. "Hello. My name is Tarrlok but everyone calls me Lokki, I'm nine years old and that's my twin." He spoke in a rush and pointed at the other boy. "Pleased to meet you."

"Good." Korra nodded a little detached and then encouraged the ponytailed child, the timid one, to move forward. "You're turn."

"Hm…Hi…" The boy waved his hand and looked at the two adults a little nervously. "I'm Noatak but you can call me Noa, I'm also nine… Nice to meet you." For the first time the men noticed that both boys had Korra's big innocent eyes but rather than her bright cerulean the color that stared from them was pale icy blue.

"Tarrlok and Noatak? Really?" Noatak, the adult version, enquired with amused sarcasm and surprise.

"Uh-uh. Like our dads." Lokki replied unconcernedly and sat next to Korra again, his twin soon followed.

Both men stared at the boys in stunned silence while they added up the facts in their minds- the boys were named after them, they were nine years old which meant Korra had been pregnant during the end of the Equalist War already, she had never married, the kids had their pale eyes and they thought they were named after their _fathers_, not father- _fathers_. It was safe to assume that these twins were the result of Korra's romance with either the ex-councilor or the ex-equalist but given that such romances had occurred at the same time she might not know which one fathered the children and even if she did she had chosen to name them both as parents, she had chosen to see them both as the fathers on her own accord.

Suddenly the men understood why Korra had given up on hating them, why she hadn't visited and why she had been so adamant in getting them out of jail.

"Korra, are you serious? Is this…?" Tarrlok swallowed the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "Is this real?"

"You heard the boys." Korra replied as if that were the answer to everything.

"Yes, be polite, brother." Noatak admonished lightly and crouched down to be at eye level with the twins, he couldn't stop smiling even though he could scarcely believe what was happening. "It's a pleasure to meet you, boys. We're old friends of your mother and I believe we have something in common."

"What's that?" Noa asked curiously, he might be timid but he had sharp attentive eyes.

"Why don't you show the boys the same courtesy and introduce yourselves?" Korra tilted her head and smirked smugly at the men.

Tarrlok was still too shocked and confused to reply so Noatak elbowed him lightly to snap the younger brother out of his daze and when Tarrlok crouched down as well, the elder brother decided to take the lead.

"Well, my name is Noatak too and this silly shell-shocked guy is Tarrlok." The ex-equalist nodded at the ex-councilman and watched as the boys eyed them suspiciously before turning to Korra.

"They're old. You never said they were old." Lokki chided to his mother, much to everyone's amusement.

"They're younger than uncle Tenzin." Korra defended playfully.

"So… You're our dads?" Noa asked a little too self-conscious to look the adults in the eye.

"I don't know, are we, Korra?" Noatak raised a questioning brow at the Avatar.

"Yeah… If you want to be." Korra looked at both Noatak and Tarrlok, apparently her words held a deeper promise than just that of fatherhood.

"Tarrlok?" Noatak looked at his brother, he had already decided what he wanted and still could not stop smiling- having Korra's forgiveness was more than he deserved, having her back was a dream come true and having a family was gift he had never even dared to expect and he wanted to accept it all but that joy wouldn't be complete without Tarrlok, not anymore.

"Yes…" Tarrlok nodded still dazed but then looked at Noatak with a shocked grin spreading on his features before he looked back at Korra. "Yes, yes, of course!" Tarrlok was thinking in exactly the same lines as Noatak.

"I guess that makes us all family then." Noatak settled the matter, still smiling charmingly at the twins.

"Well, what took you so long to show up?" Lokki was still frowning suspiciously.

"That's a long story." Tarrlok replied, apparently recovering from his shock enough to sit close to Korra and the kids.

"We have the whole day to ourselves." Korra replied and motioned for Noatak to join, which he quickly did by taking a seat next to her.

"Then I guess we have some explaining to do." Tarrlok nodded and smiled almost as much as Noatak as he began to explain to Lokki how once upon time he and his brother had turned into very bad people and done very bad things for which they had needed to punished before they could be forgiven.

"Dumpling?" Noa shyly offered the box to Noatak as he heard Tarrlok's story with the rest of them.

Noatak accepted the treat and as he bit into it and sat there under that blossoming tree with his new family, finally free from his jail cell and from the guilt and hatred of his past, listening to the distant sounds of festival music and laughter while their tale was told, he realized that nothing had ever tasted as good or sweet in his entire life.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

_(Author's Note: This is actually a sweeter and more positive version of my song-fic "Hurt", except in this version the bloodbenders survived and the fic is told from their perspective instead of Korra's.)_


	2. Day 2: Hunting

Day 2: Hunting

Non-Cannon.

Pairing: Amorralok (Amon x Korra x Tarrlok)

Rating: M+++

Warnings: SMUT, dub-con, M/M, polygamy (M/M/F), incest.

Word Count: 10k

Note: _This is for tumblr user __MongolianTiger__, she requested a succubus Korra story so here it is! It was her brilliant idea that I simply developed in writing and decided to submit for Amorralok Week. Check out her LoK art, it's absolutely amazing._

Plot: Tarrlok and Amon are absolute enemies, one is a councilor hungering for power and fighting to keep Republic City under the Council's thumb, the other is a revolutionist intent on eradicating the skill of bending once and for all and starting a new era. It's the eve of war and nobody knows that these two are siblings or that they meet often despite their differences, nobody…except the dream that decides to hunt them down.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Amon, the masked menace that everybody has been whispering about, the revolutionist that could declare war on the city at any moment, is still but a man and one of the things that every man must do is sleep. That is how councilman Tarrlok found his nemesis- asleep on a sofa in the home of the councilor himself.

"What are you doing here?" Tarrlok grumbled, shoving the masked man hard but unable to push him off the couch.

"Hm… You're home late." Amon's sleep addled voice provoked him as the man stretched like a lazy cat that felt completely at home.

"It's my house; I can come at whatever time I want." Tarrlok stood back, arms crossed and looking down on the masked man that lay on his cozy navy sofa. "You, on the other hand, are trespassing."

"You wound me." Amon finally sat up, placing a hand to his chest in faux offense. "And here I thought this would be a pleasant social call."

"Get out, Noatak." Tarrlok snapped almost angrily.

"I don't go by that name anymore." The blank mask tilted and those unsettling colorless eyes penetrated the councilor's very soul.

"Fine. Get out, _Amon_." Tarrlok insisted again, gritting his teeth with annoyance.

"Is that any way to treat your big brother?" Amon sounded mocking.

"You just said you weren't Noatak anymore." The councilor pointed out with irritation. He hated those little games, they were utter ridicule and reminded him that the person he always looked up to was now his biggest foe.

"That doesn't mean I'm any less related to you." Amon counterpointed with that same mocking tone but there was humor and longing in his voice. "That doesn't mean I don't care for you."

"Cut the sibling act. If you cared at all you wouldn't be about to wage war against me." Tarrlok turned his back on the man, a dangerous pose considering Amon's powers, and unceremoniously dropped his coat onto the nearby desk.

"That is an entirely different matter; that is bigger than either of us, little brother." Amon was suddenly serious again and distant as well.

"What do you want, Amon? Come to take my bending or did you just plan on usurping my sofa before you usurp my career?" Tarrlok crossed his arms and once again faced the masked man that still sat on his couch. "And take that vile thing off, I know full well what you look like."

"Is it so bad to want to see my only living relative before war breaks out?" Amon slipped off his mask reluctantly and Noatak emerged, his pale icy eyes were shadowed with dark pits and he looked ashy pale and thin despite his strong physique.

"…You look terrible." Tarrlok refused to acknowledge the question. "Have you been sleeping at all since I last saw you?" That had been a month ago.

"I haven't been resting that well, no." Amon smiled vaguely and mysteriously. "You always knew how to read me better than anyone, Tarrlok."

"Is your conscience getting the best of you or are your Equalist plans simply robbing you of your sleep?" Tarrlok didn't know why he cared but he did, he just didn't want to admit it so he hid behind a shell of snarky defiance. "Given that a hypocritical manipulator like you doesn't have much of a conscience perhaps it is the latter?"

"You forget that you are just as much as hypocrite and manipulator as I am, baby brother." Amon smirked knowingly. "But to answer your question- it is neither."

"Oh? Well, you seem perfectly at ease to sleep in your enemy's house so what exactly is robbing you of your rest?"

"My dreams. They have been rather…Unsettling lately. And I always wake up distinctly drained and lethargic." Amon looked troubled for the first time and his smirk wavered slightly.

"Haunted by a dream? That does not sound like the Noatak I know… But then again, you aren't Noatak anymore, are you?" Tarrlok's angry tone did not subside in the least but he couldn't help but wonder what dream could be so upsetting.

"Does my choice of identity really bother you so much?" Amon raised a curious brow.

"No, your actions and your army are what bother me."

"Is that all? And here I thought you were still sulking because I left you behind all those years ago."

"Shut up." Tarrlok snapped, forgetting himself for a moment and nearly kicking his own coffee table aside.

"You could have come with me, you know?" Amon sounded a little sour as well.

"But I didn't and I did well enough on my own until you decided to show up again." The councilor accused, refusing to uncross his arms.

"You need to loosen up." Amon stood and walked up to his brother, slapping the man companionably on the shoulder. "How about a drink?" He nodded towards the liquor cabinet.

"Why would I waste my alcohol on the likes you?" Tarrlok sniped.

"For old times' sake." Amon grinned lazily and it lit up his tired features considerably.

"…Will you stop invading my property if I do this?" The councilor had already given in and was just trying to salvage a little pride by bargaining.

"Perhaps." Amon's grin widened victoriously.

"Alright. Let's drink." Tarrlok sighed in defeat.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

They shouldn't have drunk so much, they shouldn't have mixed high-grade Water Tribe Frostbite with aged Flame Syrup, they shouldn't have gotten so distracted talking about the past and arguing politics that they drained five bottles of booze before either of them noticed the effects. They shouldn't have done any of that…but they did and now they were out cold, asleep in front of the dying embers of a fireplace on Tarrlok's expensive artic leopard rug with their backs to each other.

Dreams have a funny way of sneaking up on you- one minute they were lying in a drunken stupor and the next they felt so sober and awake so quickly that it simply could not be real. And yet to them it was real, it was so real and vivid that they could still taste alcohol in their mouths and feel the soft fur of the rug beneath them.

"What in the world is going on?" Tarrlok demanded in confusion when he felt himself wake against his will.

"It's the dream." Amon looked around with a mix of fear and excitement. "She's coming for both of us this time."

"She…? Amon, what are you saying?" Tarrlok looked at his brother as if the eldest was mad and he did indeed look a little crazy at the moment with his pale blue eyes searching every shadowy corner.

"You'll see, little brother. She…" Amon never got to finish what he was saying because suddenly he was staring hypnotically into the dying embers in the fireplace, embers that were coming to life again with bright hot flame bursting from them.

"What the…?" Tarrlok followed Amon's gaze and watching in confusion.

The flames were practically dancing now, dancing and waving and twirling like living waves of hot golden fire that shivered, crackled and undulated into the strangest most fantastical shapes, casting bestial shadows all over the dark lounge. And then _she_ appeared.

Her body practically materialized as if the flames were solidifying and she moved in time with them until her gilded silhouette was stepping out of the fireplace lightly and silently with as much grace as the air itself. As her golden figure cooled with the dying fire hissing off her form, her real beauty shined through- she looked young and innocent but with an edge of smug confidence that made her unique, her plump lips were made for kissing, her chatoyant sapphire eyes were hypnotic, captivating and heart-breaking all at the same time, she had lovely caramel skin that looked good enough to lick, her silky chestnut hair fell just below her shoulders in a messy seductive mass of tresses that any man would want to run his fingers through, her curvaceous athletic body was a sculpture of strength with long sinuous limbs, perfectly balanced curves, a heart-shaped rear that was impossible to ignore and pert generous breasts that seemed to beg to be touched. She wore indigo hair ties that framed her face and matching bracelets, other than that she had only a sort of multi-toned blue gossamer strapless dress that hugged her curves tightly and almost translucently with a split up to her thigh and a v-necked cut, it emphasized her body in the lewdest way and allowed a slight indistinct peak at the most intimate corners of her body.

She looked like just any other girl, she could have been any young Water Tribe woman but at the same time she was more beautiful than a Spirit, she was gorgeous, fascinating and alluring like Lust itself and the mere sight of her made the two men want to worship her existence like that of a goddess.

"It's her…" Amon whispered under his breath, completely enraptured. "It's Korra…"

"Seems like we're not alone tonight, Noatak. Aren't you happy that your brother can join us?" The lovely woman had a confident deep smoky female voice that caressed their senses like velour.

"Yes…" Noatak murmured, eyes still transfixed on the beauty before them.

"Who…? What is going on here?" Tarrlok tried to sound commanding and controlled but his voice was awed and he felt as confused as a lost child. Who was this creature that had just slipped into his home like some otherworldly Spirit? And how did she know Amon's real name?

The woman moved closer with unusual grace and crouched down until she was crawling to their sitting forms on all fours with a predatory smirk on her lips, her curves swayed delicately and temptingly in the dying firelight.

"You're a hard man to reach, councilman Tarrlok." The lovely woman was so close to him now that he could smell the cool honey scent of her hair and taste spicy cinnamon from her breath.

"Who are you?" Tarrlok watched her with hard suspicious eyes.

"I am Korra, your dream come true." With those seductive whispered words the woman licked up the curve of his neck with the tip of her tongue, sending shivers down his spine as her hands pulled open each tie of his clothing.

He pushed her back abruptly and tried to scuttle away, tripping all over himself. The councilor had no idea what was going on, he wanted to kick this suspicious girl out, and for that matter Amon as well, but his legs suddenly felt like rubber and he could feel a line of fire blooming on his skin from where she had touched him. His emotions warred between wary fury and the insane urge to pin the woman down and do unspeakable things.

"Get out! Both of you!" Tarrlok commanded shakily.

Korra blinked at the words and then laughed, the councilor had expected it be a delicate tinkling of ladylike giggles but instead it was a loud boisterous peel of laughter that rumbled through the room.

"Oh, Tarrlok… Your resistance is delicious." She licked her lips teasingly and crawled over to Amon, placing an arm around the equalist's shoulder and speaking into the shell of his ear. "Shall we show him how it's done, my pet?"

Before Amon could answer she was kissing him, it was intense, demanding and deliciously brutal with their lips mashing together hungrily with bruising force and their tongues dueling for dominance. Tarrlok couldn't stop staring and watched her pluck open each of the buttons in Amon's clothing as the man shrugged off his armor, he found the sight to be enthralling and irksome all at once and they were rough…If it had been him, he would have kissed her gently, he would have molded their lips together slowly and tenderly.

«What in name of the Spirits am I thinking?!» The councilman berated himself internally, trying to shake the image from his mind. The air was suddenly warm and heavy with an addicting sweet scent that clouded rational thought quite easily.

Korra broke the kiss and Amon licked his lips, staring at her with his eyes half-lidded with desire. She was practically rubbing to him to like a cat in heat now and purring seductive whispers into his ear that led the man to move closer to Tarrlok, looking at the younger brother apologetically.

"What? What's going on?" Tarrlok demanded, tensing for a struggle.

"I'm sorry, little brother." Amon might look tired and bewitched but he moved with speed and grace, pinning the councilor face first to the ground and pulling Tarrlok's shirt off with such force that it ripped, the rest of his clothing soon followed and the younger brother could do nothing but struggle uselessly with his cheek pressed to the rug.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tarrlok shouted, completely appalled with his face reddening against his will when he finally managed to get away and sit up stark naked.

"His struggling is so adorable." Korra chuckled and her hungry eyes wracked over the councilor's body as she spoke to Amon. "Isn't his struggling adorable, Noatak?"

"…" Amon hesitated for the first time, unable to look his brother in the eye and moving to Korra like a trained beast straining against a leash.

"Oh? What's this?" Korra traced Amon's jaw, noticing the troubled downcast expression. "Are you resisting me too? I thought I had tamed you long ago." She smirked smugly and kissed him again, pulling off his clothes in the process.

Amon didn't resist her but this time he didn't help either and merely sat there shamelessly but strained once he found himself as nude as Tarrlok and yet the longer she kissed him the less he seemed inclined to tense up and began to relax and reach out to touch her.

Tarrlok suddenly realized that he was moving closer as well and forced himself to stop. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to kiss her and taste that lovely caramel skin, he wanted to obey her every whim like a slave but at the same time his mind was screaming that he had to run away, he had to fight his own instincts because this was simply preposterous- why would he ever want to make love to a stranger with his brother in the equation as well? It was irrational.

"Tarrlok…" She practically sung his name as soon as her plump swollen lips disconnected from Amon's. "Come give me a kiss."

"I…Y…No…No!" The councilman wavered but then shook his head against the lust and tried to back away, resisting the urge to obey with all his might.

"Stop fighting me!" Korra commanded aggressively.

"No. Go away!" Tarrlok argued and noted how the more he fought the easier it was to move and think and the more he resisted, the more Amon seemed to come to his senses as well.

"I said…Stop." Korra growled out the words, suddenly the whole room was shaking and her glaring eyes glowed bright bluish-white, radiating a power so intense that both men were paralyzed and helpless to resist.

Tarrlok panicked, he feared that if he looked at her any longer he would lose his mind but he couldn't stop staring because something was happening- Korra was changing.

The dress shredded away like cobweb as iridescent scaly black wings sprang from her back only to then fold tightly around her torso, pushing up her breasts like a natural underbust corset that hugged her skin ruthlessly; long dark uniquely folded horns grew among the shinning locks of her hair; an equally dark serpentine tail sprouted just above her rear and stretched until it was longer than her legs and a heart-shaped tip unfurled; her skin practically shimmered in the dying firelight, her perfect nails darkened, her pearly white teeth revealed a hint of fang and the glow of her white eyes could tear apart a man's soul.

«Demon.» The word crossed Tarrlok's numb mind before he corrected himself. «No…Succubus.»

"Yes, that's right, Tarrlok." Korra appeared to have read his thoughts or perhaps he had spoken out loud without noticing. "Now, come kiss me. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"I…No…" The councilor couldn't move but he resisted and fought until he could lift his hands and he tried to bloodbend the creature.

"Ah ah, nope." She shook her finger at him in playful warning. "That won't work on me, dear." Korra laughed again and suddenly Tarrlok was the one getting dragged to her by the pull of his own blood as if she had turned his own skill against him.

The sound the younger brother's shouts of surprise and agony snapped Amon out his daze and he instinctively tried to bloodbend as well to defend the other man but that just caused Korra to glare at him, her eyes flashing even brighter until he was kneeling at her feet in submission.

"I wanted to do this the easy way. I wanted you both to love me on your own accord but it seems the only way men like you learn is by power." Korra crooned the words and those eyes of hers pierced into their souls until their own eyes were blank and their minds became marinated in the lust.

She blinked and the glow receded until her gaze was its normal chatoyant sapphire again and with it the men regained their senses but they could resist her no longer, nothing else in the world seemed to matter, nothing was important to them anymore except Korra, powerful stunning Korra whose powers had bested them and charmed them.

"Now kiss me, Tarrlok." She ordered for the third time.

Tarrlok couldn't fight it anymore, he felt as if he was burning from the inside out and Korra was the water that would drown those flames. He kissed her before he even knew what he was doing- her lips were plump and smooth like rose petals, her tongue was teasing and playful, her taste was a drug that numbed his senses and only enflamed the flames of desire even further but he couldn't get enough of it and had to kiss her more and more, molding their mouths together as one and deepening the kiss until his tongue was practically waltzing hers and grazing her lovely pointed teeth.

"Much better." She purred huskily in approval once the kiss broke. "Noatak?"

Amon leaned close and kissed her as well with the same bruising intensity of before, once again he was totally under her spell and Tarrlok watched them with morbid fascination, for some illogical reason he wanted to join in, he wanted to kiss them both, he wanted to touch them both. Before the councilor could decide what to do, Amon was grabbing his wrist and pulling him close until the brothers had their hard muscular bodies pressed to supple curves of Korra's smooth skin in a clash or caramel, cinnamon and tan flesh.

They were long past words, all they craved now was feeling and although both brothers still had an instinctive urge to resist nestled at the back of their minds, they didn't give in to such a thing because if there was one thing they wanted more than to retain their dignity and control, it was to possess this beautiful creature in their arms and submit to her power.

One of Tarrlok's arms snaked around her wing-encased waist as he began to kiss down her jaw and delicate throat while Amon continued to kiss her with breathtaking intensity, one hand still holding onto Tarrlok while the other ran through the strands of her silky hair. The kiss broke and he began to suck at her neck hard enough to bruise while Tarrlok continued to kiss lower, slowly and teasingly pecking at her shoulders; each brother soon had a hand on one of Korra's breasts, they palmed the generous mounds together- Amon was rough and possessive, digging his fingers into her supple flesh and kneading into it until Korra's breath was hitched in her throat; Tarrlok was gentle and teasing, flicking her nipple and teasing it with feathery spiraling touches that made her arch her chest for more.

A soft moan spilled from Korra's lips, the sound was musical and sent a shot of pure excitement through the men, they were already rock hard, they had been from the moment she materialized into the room but now their cocks felt like aching bars of steel that leaked clear droplets of fluid as they pressed and grinded to her body like animals in heat. Korra chuckled and her smooth hands caressed down their bodies to find their straining erections, her gentle fingers wrapped around the heated velvety skin of both shafts and tugged just hard enough to make them groan in unison.

They were hers now, completely and undoubtedly hers. Korra had them on a leash of need and passion, one that would addict them to her until they could no longer live without this woman, this bewitching creature, and would willingly feed her their life force if she just asked.

Tarrlok's mouth slipped down to her breasts, sucking a nipple into his lips and lashing at it with his tongue as he resisted the urge to thrust his strained cock into her hand to rush the slow teasing strokes of her fingers. Korra moaned again and Amon joined his brother, biting down on her neglected nipple until they had her panting for more and her hands stroked faster and more demandingly but still far too slow to do anything more than just rile them up further.

Korra's tail seemed to have a mind of its own, it trailed up Tarrlok's spine teasingly, its absurdly smooth tip caressed in swirls until shivers were running down the councilor's skin while she watched them both suckle and bite on her breasts like hungry infants. Eventually she pulled them back up and nuzzled each of their noses with her own playfully and affectionately, still keeping a firm hold on their strained erections as she decided how to tease them more.

"Tell me, my pets, what would like to do?" She purred the words sensually, allowing their hands to crawl up her thighs and hips eagerly, she wasn't in any rush though.

"To please you, my queen." Both brothers replied in unison and the succubus smirked smugly at their words.

"Of course but..." Korra kissed up Tarrlok's neck leaving blossoming burns in the wake of her lips, her hands were now caressing up both men's backs leaving them hot and wanting for more provocative touches. She whispered darkly- "Tell me your heart's deepest desires."

Deepest desires…Several things crossed the councilman's mind, in background of his thoughts his wish for power and adulation sparked in images of himself as the savior of the city, as a man far superior than his father and a leader of the people but it was all drowned by other desires, by dreams and fantasies of the things he wanted to do to this woman and by the look on Amon's face he was going through a very similar internal struggle as his own dark wishes of non-bender equality and power were smothered by lust and passion.

"Oh… I see." Korra crooned and sat on the navy couch looking down on the two men that crawled to her, they hadn't said a word but apparently she could see into their hearts and minds that easily but neither of them cared that she invaded their thoughts, in fact they welcomed her presence in their minds as much as they welcomed the closeness of her skin that they were once again covering in kisses and hungry suckled marks.

"Korra…" Amon murmured pleadingly in adoration, pressing his kneeled body to hers with a needy whimper and kissing up her shoulders. "Please…"

"Please what, Noatak?" The succubus smiled sweetly at the man's subdued manner and her sapphire eyes twinkled with mirth as she pat his coffee colored hair.

"Let me love you…" Amon sounded frustrated, as if he had begged for that same thing time and time again and had always been denied. "Please…"

"Alright, my pet." Korra caressed Amon's cheek tenderly. "This time I'm yours."

Amon kissed her so swiftly and passionately that even Korra was surprised for a moment but she kissed back, stealing his breath and reveling in his devotion as his tongue delved into her mouth again, tasting and claiming every delicious corner while feeding on that venom of hers that turned him into aroused putty in her hands.

Tarrlok watched them with a mix of fascination and possessive jealousy. It was irrational, he had only just met this woman, he should be disgusted at the thought of being naked in her arms with his own brother and enemy and he did not want to become a slave to some demon but none of that really mattered because he wanted her, he needed her like he needed air and his jealousy had nothing to do with the attention she was giving Amon, it wasn't because he wanted her to himself alone, he was envious because he wanted to join, he wanted to be granted to permission to love her as well and he didn't even know why.

Amon broke the hungry kiss and spread her thighs with brusque violence, for a moment Tarrlok thought his brother was going to mount the succubus like some wild beast but Amon had other plans- he crawled up between her legs and began placing rough kisses up the caramel insides of her thighs, propping one of her legs over his shoulder as he stared up at her with lustful eyes.

Korra grinned and bit the corner of her lip with a pearly fanged tooth in excited amusement and Tarrlok could only stare entranced as the folds of her sex parted like some exotic blossoming flower to reveal an inviting slick pink interior as Amon continued to kiss and bite up her smooth inner thighs, slowly coming closer that ultimate prize. The councilor couldn't stand staying still much longer and kneeled up to Korra's side, kissing the corner of her mouth for attention and fondling one of her breasts amorously in his large palm while his other hand slid up her back.

"Feeling left out?" Korra snickered teasingly and kissed Tarrlok with tenderness, practically sucking his tongue into her mouth as one of her hands tangled into Amon's hair to demand more.

Tarrlok didn't reply, he kissed her deeper than he had ever kissed anyone in his life, it was a breathless gnashing of lips and he simply couldn't get enough of that spicy cinnamon flavor of hers that heightened his arousal and lust like pouring gasoline onto a fire. He tweaked her nipple between his fingers, twisting it lightly until she was moaning into the kiss and his other hand climbed up her neck and into her hair until he was tracing those intriguing horns of hers- they were hard but velvety and strangely warm as if blood pulsed through them as well.

Korra gasped and broke the kiss, tilting her head back with her eyes half-lidded with pleasure and a moan slipping past her lips; the cause for such a reaction was evident- one side Amon breathed cool wisps of air onto her exposed pearl and was now taking his time to leisurely lick at her slippery cunt while his fingers pried her folds open, on the other end Tarrlok was tugging at both her nipples in one hand while the other caressed a curved horn deliciously slow, apparently the unique appendages were almost as sensitive as the all the other erogenous zones they were currently touching.

Amon chuckled, seeming to enjoy the reaction and kissed the intimate core of her body as if it were her mouth, exploring with a lascivious tongue and circling his thumb around her throbbing pearl as he feasted on the bittersweet nectar of Korra's arousal. She moaned even louder and clawed her hands up his shoulders, scratching in a silent plea for more while Tarrlok became bolder and moved up to slide his tongue along the warm velvety curves of her horn as his hands kneaded into her slopes of her breasts, causing her to writhe in their arms and moan even louder arching to their touches with blushed cheeks and a debased expression of need on her face that appeared to empower and addict both men with surprising ease.

"Um…Yes… More…" Korra moaned out huskily and both her legs hooked over Amon's shoulders as she smirked at Tarrlok. "Stand, my pet."

Even though something in the back of his head told him to stop submitting, even if he hated the little humiliating term of endearment, Tarrlok promptly obeyed and stood right next to her, his cock was standing at attention like angry exclamation point and his hands still trailed instinctively in her hair and horns, caressing adoringly while he watched her lovely face tilt closer to kiss up the ridge of his length, the action made him tense with sudden sensation and when she dragged her tongue across his entire shaft Tarrlok couldn't hold back a groan of pleasure.

Korra was slow and teasing, something about her mouth was different from that of a normal woman, it was almost too hot, her saliva was bubbly and more slippery than expected and the way her smooth tongue could twist around the head of Tarrlok's cock made him believe that every part of her must be made for sex, for pleasure, and she proved it easily when she sucked him between her lips, swirling her tongue around his length as she explored, tasted and sucked deeper and deeper, matching her rhythm with Amon's as he explored her core with his eager tongue as well, making her groan and squirm almost as much as Tarrlok while the councilman tangled his fingers into her hair, trying to retain some control when all he wanted to do was thrust into that deliciously willing mouth.

Amon watched them both with heated eyes, he didn't display any of the instinctive jealousy that Tarrlok could barely repress, instead he seemed to enjoy the situation immensely. The equalist licked up to Korra's pearl, swirling his tongue around it in delicate figure eights faster and faster while he slipped a couple of fingers into her dripping cunt and pumped slowly, by the way she was suddenly sucking on Tarrlok frantically fast and deep it was obvious that she was right on edge and Amon intended to push her over that limit and watch her beautiful face contort with pleasure and if Tarrlok happened to climax as well then that was all the better.

The dying red-gold glow of the firelight cast strange living shadows all over Korra's gorgeous skin as she squirmed and moaned under Amon's ministrations, he kept at it faster and harder until she had to let go of Tarrlok and arched her whole body to Amon, tugging almost painfully at his hair as she cried out in exquisite pleasure, every muscle in her body seemed to unwind, her eyes rolled back, she could barely breathe, every inch of her body quivered, her sex practically drooled with hot nectar as she climaxed- it was fast but so mesmerizing to watch that it seemed to go on forever while Amon licked up her honey and Tarrlok, albeit frustrated and overheated, automatically kneeled next to her trying to get a taste as well, just the scent of her that filled the room was intoxicating, to actually taste her was mind-numbing.

"My, my…That tongue is almost as talented as mine…" Korra panted out the words breathily and caressed Amon's cheek, motioning for him to move up so she could kiss him and taste her own salty sweetness in his rough mouth.

Tarrlok was once again feeling the jealousy chew him from the inside, he was frustrated, conflicted, on edge, highly aroused and his brother was hogging their beautiful succubus all to himself. The councilor tried to capture her attention again by kissing up her arm, he wanted to talk, he wanted to shove Amon away but for some reason he couldn't.

"Someone is getting a little frustrated." Korra chuckled as the kiss broke apart but Amon was reluctant to relent his position between her thighs which just made the succubus laugh a little. "I think it's time you boys learned to get along with each other."

"What?" Tarrlok enquired a little surprised as both brothers stared at her in dazed confusion.

"You're brothers, you have to learn to love each other again or you'll never be able to share me, my pets." She smirked smugly again and pushed them both back on the rug, she then sat back on the sofa and crossed her legs, looking down on them domineeringly.

"We can get along!" Amon declared almost immediately while trying to crawl up to her again. "We can, we can share!"

"Yes, let us share!" Tarrlok felt the jealousy get replaced with immediate panic at the thought that she could push them away over something as stupid at their own selfishness and enmity. He too was arguing as he tried to press to her legs. "We can love each other."

"Good, then prove it." Korra snickered; apparently she was enjoying this little game. "Kiss."

The brothers looked at each other uneasily, they were under her spell and their minds were addled by lust but they weren't so far gone that they could forget their issues and blood relation that easily and that was what hindered them, not the physical aspect but the emotional side.

"W-what? Why?" Tarrlok stuttered nervously but was already inching closer to Amon with the natural desire to obey his mistress.

"Because I said so." Korra snapped a little forcefully, making them wince at her tone.

"But…He's my little brother…" Amon protested weakly, already pulling Tarrlok to him.

"Consider this an expression of brotherly love…for me, boys." Korra urged seductively, she pouted almost innocently and her voice filled their senses like a sweet poisonous mist.

They didn't really like the idea but they wanted to obey more than anything so they kissed, it was shallow and hesitant at first but after a few seconds all doubt went out the window and the kiss became an intense mash of lips, it was all teeth and aggressive tongue work and before they knew it they were both fighting for control over the kiss, hands in each other's hair while their strapping naked bodies molded together and their aching cocks grinding together much for Korra's viewing pleasure. The line of what was normal and what was abhorrent began to blur, the things that made them enemies now seemed like distant little grains of sand lost in a beach of memories and when they broke apart, both brothers were panting in puffs of hot air and Tarrlok's hair was loosening from its ties messily.

"Was that so hard?" Korra crooned.

They shook their heads in reply and waited for her next command, hoping that this time they'd get to touch her again; she had other plans though and that became evident when she leaned back on the couch even more lazily, stark naked with her tail swishing around indolently.

"Noatak, come here." Korra waited until Amon was close again and she forced him to lean with his back to her legs, his head tipped over her lap and she pinned his writs to her sides and smiled. "You must be quite frustrated since you haven't been touched yet." The succubus smirked. "Let Tarrlok take care of you." Not that Amon had much choice in the position she had just placed him in.

"How?" Tarrlok was almost afraid to ask but a single look into those playful sapphire eyes of hers and he knew he'd do anything she demanded.

"The same way I teased you, baby." Korra licked her lips and smirked even more, she nodded at Amon's exposed body. "Get to work."

Tarrlok obeyed but his rebellious mind dictated that if he was going to do anything she said then he was going to do it at his own pace. He moved over the elder brother and slowly trailed his tongue down the column of Amon's throat, his hands rested on the man's sides as his mouth slid lower and lower, his tongue dipped into the hollow of Amon's throat and then continued leaving trails of saliva until his lips latched onto a coppery nipple and he bit teasingly, watching when the man sucked in a breath at the sudden jolt of sensation. Holding the equalist's pleasure on the palm of his hand was a heady experience, having such control over the elder brother that had abandoned him, the best friend that had betrayed him, was empowering and amusing in a twisted sort of way; in fact, under Korra's spellbinding lust he thought he could almost get used to it and enjoy it thoroughly.

"Let's make this an interesting show, shall we?" Tarrlok murmured under his breath with a hint of his natural personality shinning through and continued to lick and tease his way down Amon's body until he was facing a large, imposing pulsating cock that already dribbled fluid onto the man's stomach.

Tarrlok ran a finger down the edge of the shaft and Amon shivered, biting the inside of his cheek for a shred of self-control, the councilman liked the reaction, he liked the idea of making the other man lose his precious control so easily and that insight was what crumbled his resistance completely. He licked slowly and explored Amon's cock like some exotic treat, slathering it up with saliva until the elder brother was struggling against Korra's powerful hold and arching his hips up in a silent plea for more. The councilor smirked, much like the succubus was, and slowly sucked the shaft between his lips, taking a little bit more each time he bobbed his head slowly, his eyes never left Amon's face but now the man wasn't looking back because his eyes were shut and he was groaning low in his throat.

Tarrlok intended to continue to tease, he wanted to keep being slow and careful but Korra had other plans- her tail was gliding down the councilor's back again until it reached his rear and though Tarrlok had managed to disregard it so far he was shocked when the tip of her tail breached his nether entrance, causing him to gasp wide eyed and accidentally suck as much of Amon's shaft down his throat as he could. Korra chuckled at the reaction, she continued to hold the elder brother down by his wrists and her tail probed and twisted its way inside Tarrlok's ass while leaking some sort of gooey hot substance that melted his resistance while the appendage touched spots inside his body that he didn't know existed and made him see sparks as he impulsively sucked and dragged the edges of his teeth across Amon's cock.

Both men were soon groaning, squirming and moaning at the sensations, neither of them in control of anything anymore as they were both forced to submit to pleasure under the succubus's command but just before they could find a little release, just before they could climax, she pulled her tail out of Tarrlok and gently pushed the younger brother away with the tip of her foot, causing them both to moan in protest. Amon was panting and staring up at her pitifully, Tarrlok was restraining a humiliating whine and trying to crawl closer again- they looked like prey that were willingly begging to be devoured by a hungry predator.

"You look so stunning right now, boys." Korra laughed lightly in provocation and both men almost blushed with shame and unfulfilled lust. "I think you deserve a little reward for such a nice show."

She let go of Amon and pushed him away as well before she slipped onto the soft rug herself and spread her legs invitingly again, revealing the glossy interior of her thighs that were glazed over with the fluids that leaked freely from her core. Both brothers stared enraptured and eagerly expectant.

"Tarrlok." She murmured his name seductively and used her finger to motion him closer, he obeyed right away and crawled over her on all fours until he was nestled between her legs, pressing his achingly hard cock to her slippery folds, his hair spilled all over now, curtaining clumsily around them as he stared into her hypnotic sapphire eyes.

"Korra, please…" The councilman whispered out in total frustration, grinding his body to hers as he stared at her otherworldly beauty.

"You did a wonderful job obeying… Do you want me, Tarrlok? Do you want to love me? To fuck me?" The succubus grinned and watched him nod desperately as her hands slipped up his sides sensuously. "Go right ahead."

He didn't have to be told twice, in one quick but gently move Tarrlok was already sliding his rock hard length into her tight slippery cunt, groaning at the heat and intense sensation that her constricting core imprinted onto the most sensitive part of his body. Korra hissed a little at the delicious feeling too, arching her hips off the ground to meet his shallow thrusts and moaning when he pressed closer to lick at her exposed neck and kiss her feverishly again.

Amon did not allow himself to be left out; he moved up behind Tarrlok and instinctively kissed up the man's back in some sort of retribution for the earlier actions while his hands sneaked around to grope at the succubus's breasts with rough demanding fingers. Korra approved and let out more musical moans that were like injections of adrenaline for the two men, her own hands glided up Tarrlok's thighs and hips to spread his ass cheeks apart, she then grinned up at Amon.

"Show Tarrlok a little of your love too, Noatak." Korra moaned out the order huskily.

Amon didn't protest in the least, he was too far gone and lost to need and lust to complain but like Tarrlok, he rebelled by taking his time rather than rushing to fulfill the order. He pressed his large body to Tarrlok's back, pinning the younger brother to the sensual succubus beneath them, and as he bit lightly along the councilor's shoulder, he guided his hard heavy cock into the younger man's nether entrance; Amon expected to find some resistance, some tension, but it became obvious that Korra had planned this because the slimy substance from her succubus tail ensure that his shaft slid right into Tarrlok's tight ass without a struggle and soon he was slamming his cock into the councilor all the way down to the root. Amon didn't really know what he was supposed to feel about the current position, he felt insane pleasure but he was conflicted, he was supposed to show only hate and scorn for this man and yet he always wanted to protect Tarrlok, he loved him as much as he had grown to love Korra and he wanted to show it, this wasn't just a way to satisfy his lust, it was far deeper than that and seemed to fill a hole in him that nothing else could.

Tarrlok groaned and clung to Korra in surprise and unexpected pleasure, Amon's thrusts made him slam even deeper into Korra's body too until his length was kissing the mouth of her womb and all three of them were turning into shivering masses of sensation. To be so filled and to fill so deeply at the same time was the most foreign and intensely pleasurable thing Tarrlok had ever even dreamed of experiencing and he could barely think coherently anymore as he felt the strong shielding body behind him and the beautiful supple creature beneath him. The sheer lewdness and debasement of the scene was the stuff of dark secret fantasies that should never be fulfilled and yet they were all hungering for more.

At first the councilor felt like just some sort of conductor between the succubus and his brother, unwillingly feeling pleasure that he should not want but craved anyway, but as they found a mind-numbing rhythm and Korra scratched all over his flesh, crying out for more and panting his name as Amon continued to fill his skin with bites and kisses while groaning and thrusting eagerly, everything began to change- he wasn't just a conductor, he wasn't just bystander sucked into whatever twisted relationship those two had, he wasn't submitting to a monster and an enemy against his will, he was actually enjoy everything, it was the most intense and overwhelming experience of his life and for the first time in decades he actually felt truly loved for what he was and not what he tried to be.

Their rhythm became too frantic, too wild, it was too much for Tarrlok, to be assaulted with sizzling pleasure from both ends of his body was turning his brain to mush and he didn't think he could hang on much longer, especially when he no longer had control of the pace and Korra's cries of pleasure rang in his ears like a physical force pushing him closer and closer to orgasm, he had to bite the inside of his cheek until it bled to hold back and still he didn't think he could stand the overstimulation much longer.

"Let go, Tarrlok. It's ok." Korra held his face and kissed him. It was all too much- her gentle voice, her tender lips, her warm hands, her squeezing cunt that seemed to make him melt until they were fused together, Amon's thrusts into some spot inside that made him tremble and electrified his skin, the tight embrace they both held him in…

He could take it, Tarrlok once again obeyed Korra's command and let go of any resistance, allowing the tight coil of pleasure that had been tightening inside his body to snap under pressure and the climax washed over him so powerfully that every muscle froze and he found himself crying out like an animal in heat as his hands fisted into the rug and his strained cock spurted jets of creamy seed inside the lovely succubus that seemed to revel in his pleasure as much as she did in her own as if she was feeding off his every reaction.

At last, Amon and Korra disentangled from Tarrlok, both of them on edge and still unfulfilled but they seemed more than happy to watch the councilor collapse into a shivering mass of drained pleasure, panting on the floor with his skin flushed and his naked body slick with sweat.

"What a gorgeous sight…" Korra hummed and crawled to Tarrlok, licking up his cheek lewdly as his frothy white essence dripped between her legs obscenely. "Don't get too comfortable though, we're not done yet, my pet."

The succubus's words held a hint of threat and promise but Tarrlok couldn't rationalize enough to understand her, all he knew was that suddenly Korra and Amon were licking all over his body again, she was suckling at the coppery disks of his nipples and slipping her fingers into his mouth to keep him from holding back his panted moans while Amon slid lower and sucked the councilor's cock, savoring the mingled taste of Tarrlok and Korra while he ensured that the younger man would soon be right on edge again and ready to continue whatever Korra had planned and yet there was an aggressive and impatient edge to Amon's pleasurable actions, he had been denied his own climax for far too long and seemed about to snap even though he refused to rush as he caressed, licked and sucked all over Tarrlok's throbbing oversensitive length.

At some point Korra stopped and motioned for Amon to do the same, she then kissed Tarrlok deeply and passionately, teasing his tongue with her own and feeding him that delicious cinnamon flavor of hers while her tail caressed all over Amon's body, wrapping around his cock just this side of too tightly which made the man groan in frustration. When the kiss broke, Tarrlok looked dazed and needy all over again and Korra whispered something but it didn't register on either of their minds because she was crawling over the councilor with her flawless back to him and her perfect heart-shaped ass grinding to his hard cock, her actions made him groan low in his throat but when Korra guided his rigid length into her tight nether entrance Tarrlok jolted at the sensation and sat up, clinging to her sides and feeling the strangely silken and sequined texture of her scaly wings that still clung snuggly to her skin.

Amon was watching enthralled but he couldn't handle waiting much longer and took his place between her legs, rubbing his leaking hard shaft between the folds of her drenched sex and making her moan loudly when his cock bumped her pearl while Tarrlok filled her from behind.

"More. Take me too, Noatak." Korra demanded, lacing one of her hands with Amon's as her other sneaked up behind her to tangle in Tarrlok's hair.

Amon had just been waiting for that order and in no time at all he was slamming his rigid shaft into her tight core. It was unbelievable and almost impossible to describe, the brothers could almost feel each other through her body, the succubus was so tight that both men thought their cocks would be engraved with the texture of her flesh and yet she was so hot and so wet that they couldn't stop moving and quickly found a set pace that had them all groaning and panting.

Korra's head tipped back over Tarrlok's shoulder and he mimicked her early actions and slipped two fingers in her mouth, forcing her to suck and keeping her from holding back those loud high pitched moans that did strange things to the men's insides and drove them wild, his other hand continued to hold her by her hip and he kissed up the side of her neck sensually; as for Amon, he still had the fingers of one hand laced with Korra's while the other hand grasped at her thigh to pull her closer as he leaned forward to plant rough kisses on her breasts while they continued to fuck her… And fuck would be the proper term because while there was a soft edge of adoration and love in their actions, this was not making love, it was a hard relentless hungry fucking of animals who could think of nothing but blind pleasure.

Korra was practically screaming and clinging to them so hard that her sharp nails scratched almost by accident and her body undulated like water between them, at that moment she was more than just beautiful, she was passion itself she glowed like a Spirit, urging them for more. Tarrlok was clinging to sanity by a thread, physically he was right on edge again and continued to move frantically with the others but he never wanted to let her go no matter how much his mind protested that he was being foolish to fall in love with a demon. Amon seemed almost as edgy and clingy as well, he was pounding into her body like there was no tomorrow and his mouth appeared intent on marking her flawless perspired caramel flesh like a sign of possession.

Soon Korra was screaming louder than ever, her hands found their way to the men's thighs and clawed as she climaxed- the succubus arched and seized, trembling in their arms as the buildup of repressed pleasure in her body broke like a dam and washed over her like a tsunami of sensation that made her eyes screw shut and the inner corners of her body clamped down trying to milk the men dry. The brothers could take that much stimulation, her reactions were too perfect, too well timed, too overwhelming, and in seconds they were tipping over the edge as well and climaxing with her, pumping Korra's body full of their essence that it seemed to crave until they all collapsed aside in a trembling, panting, sweaty mass of tangled limbs and molded bodies.

"Do you love me, boys?" Korra breathed out the words in soft pants as they caught their breaths in the warm tingly afterglow of delicious sex.

"Yes, Korra." Both brothers mumbled back in unison, almost too tired to articulate any sound but alert enough to mean every word they said because they did love her, in some twisted dark way she had used her body to take hold of their hearts in her little hands and she didn't seem willing to ever let go.

"Wonderful." Korra smirked smugly at both of them. "I think like you two as well… I might even grow to love you both." She smiled sincerely but there was darkness in her words for to have the love of a succubus was to sign a death sentence, if she decided she really loved them, if she never got tired or bored of them, she would keep hunting them down, making them slaves to her will and feeding off their very life force until the end of their miserable days.

Tarrlok and Amon were exhausted, they were sapped and possibly more tired than they had ever been in their entire lives but she didn't let them rest for long, Korra seemed determined to push them, to drain them of every little bit of energy and they were too obsessed with pleasing her to deny any thing she wished so when she ordered them to stand they did, facing each other on shaky legs with only the back of the couch for support.

Korra kneeled between the two standing brothers and proceeded to grasp both their cocks in her smooth hands, rubbing until they were once again hardening and pulsating in her hands so she could lick and suck them together. Both brothers slipped a hand in her hair, caressing her sensitive antlers and using her to steady their bodies as she continued to rub them in unison and suckle at their shafts in turns until they were both groaning and panting, then she sped up the process but forcing her tail into Amon's ass and suckling extra hard. They snapped, it was impossible to resist her pleasure and in minutes they were spilling creamy white essence into her mouth, watching her swallow what didn't dribble onto her chest with a predatory grin as her eyes seemed to be about to glow again.

It was too much, she was feeding off more than their bodies and lust, she was latching onto their emotions and neither Tarrlok nor Amon could handle it anymore, they collapsed into her arms, panting and curling to Korra's body as she pet them and hummed some tune that lulled them into the obscurity of blank empty dreaming.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

Epilogue:

Amon was ready for war but he was still stunned and suspicious by how easy it all was, City Hall was already falling and the government was barely able to put up a fight against the Equalist army. Then again the major pebble in his path had been removed already, making everything considerably simpler.

He did not know why but rather than fight him head on and become the savior of the city, Tarrlok had surrendered. The councilor had given himself up to the police willingly and allowed them to arrest him for the violation of human rights that his draconian measures had incurred, he also seemed to have some other crime under his belt that would keep him locked away for a long time but Amon suspected that Tarrlok just didn't want to fight his brother anymore, after they had woken from that drunken stupor in the councilor's home the atmosphere had been completely different and Amon was secretly glad that that his little brother had surrendered because he was no longer sure he could go through with his plan of fighting and taking Tarrlok's bending .

Amon wasn't really certain what had changed between them, perhaps the dream they had shared that night had closed a distance between them that so many years apart had created, perhaps that haunting dream of lust and insanity had closed the hole that their mutual betrayal had opened. However, Amon didn't really believe that a dream, no matter how intense, could change things so deeply, even if they had shared it, a dream was still just a dream… But then why had they woken up thirteen hours later feeling like a hangover would have been a blessing compared to how drained they felt? And the scratches…How could they explain all the scratches on their flesh and their state of nudity? Amon preferred to chalk it all up to some stupid drunken adventure but deep down something felt…off…And every night he still craved for that dream to visit him, every day he felt himself break apart into depression and withdrawal little by little because he missed that addicting dream…

Amon shook his masked head to clear away such thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand- his forces were invading Air Temple Island and as soon as it was secure he planned on eradicating airbending once and for all by cleansing all four known airbenders on the island, the last of their kind.

The Acolytes didn't put up much of a fight against equalist weapons and the weakened amount of police force was hardly a threat, in fact Amon was confident that he would get not only the airbenders but the Chief of Police in this little raid and that would be one of the biggest blows the city could take but he was surprised again when councilman Tenzin surrendered willingly and asked only that his whole family be brought before Amon together. The masked equalist agreed to this request thinking that the councilor might want to reach some sort of truce or appeal to Amon's mercy, unfortunately the equalist leader was determined to prove that such leniency would not occur.

Tenzin came in shackles, with three children at his heels, his wife carrying a newborn infant, Chief Beifong and one other figure that was shadowed behind the airbender.

"I thought you said your family. I see two more that don't fit that description." Amon snapped in his imposing dark voice.

"Chief Beifong is like family and… And my protégé wished to meet you." Tenzin cleared his throat nervously; his eyes darted at the figured that now stood beside him with fear and anxiety etched in his features.

Amon's voice was caught in his throat and he froze as his eyes landed on the new figure, all because it was _her_. The protégé that the airbender mentioned was none other than Korra, the creature who haunted his dreams and was now smiling sweetly and victoriously before him, wearing her human form and Water Tribe clothing.

"Hello, Noatak." She purred in a gentle whisper.

Amon fell to his knees, his strength was sapped and he could only stare at the woman before him in a hypnotic daze, he ignored the confused looks of his underlings, the questions about the name Noatak and the demand for orders.

Nobody knew why but Amon surrendered then and there. Victory was at the tip of his fingers but he let it slip and gave himself up without thinking twice, many of his followers fell behind him, trusting his judgment and believing that perhaps their leader had seen a bigger threat than failure, others in his ranks rebelled and mutiny ensued but that was their doom and with the forces tearing apart from the inside, the Equalist Army fell easily to the URN navy and its leader was incarcerated without even having a chance to play his trump card, his bloodbending.

Amon was imprisoned with his brother after confessing to the entirety of his crimes and lies; he was sentenced to life in prison and found out that the mysterious Korra had been contracted by the Air Temple to end the war. Amon didn't care for any of that and neither did Tarrlok, they didn't give a damn that they were to be locked up in a metal cage for the rest of their lives because they were already trapped long before the police placed them in cuffs, their souls had been hunted and devoured already and all they cared about now was the lovely dream that promised to haunt their jail cell every single night until they day they had been drained dry by that predator that they loved so much.


	3. Day 4: After School

Day 4: After School

Non-Cannon. AU.

Pairing: Amorralok (Amon x Korra x Tarrlok) .

Rating: M+

Warnings: Smut, smut, smut, smut. Polygamy. M/M/F with a dash of incest.

Word Count: 8.1k

Note: This is probably not my best work but I did what I could (and I'm happy with it). I don't often find an AU I like and this is pretty much the first time I wrote one so… You be the judge (feedback is appreciated).

**EXTRA NOTE: Only days 1,2 and 4 are posted here as fanfics, days 3, 5,6 and 7 were submitted as fan art and are in my tumblr.**

AU Overview: (I'll give a taste of this world but remember this one-shot is not focused on the big picture but on one specific romantic scene.)

'In a modern alternative world were bending is a rare well-kept secret, people who can manipulate the elements are forced to hide their skills in order to live in a society that sees such powers to akin to evil sorcery, those that are discovered are generally snuffed out by hate groups or taken to labs to be studied and turned into human weapons. The Avatar, master of all elements and bridge to the Spirits, secretly fights to maintain the delicate balance between the secret bender society and the rest of the world; she tries to ensure that all rights are respected even if she has to risk herself along way. But even the Avatar has a personal life and hers is almost as unorthodox as her birthright- she lives with not one but two lovers, one that happens to be her college professor and part of the secret Council that aids all benders, and the other who is a clandestine revolutionist fighting to bring bending out of the shadows so that a new era may begin for benders and non-benders to co-exist without secrecy.'

One-Shot Plot: After the last day of class before Spring break, Korra waits in her empty classroom for someone… Shenanigans soon follow.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The rays of golden red glow spill into the empty classroom through tall windows and crimson curtains like a wave of some grand Spirit's blood rather than just simple sunset light. But that classroom isn't really that empty, there's someone there, someone who doesn't really care about watching the sunset no matter how much nature means to her, someone who isn't bothered by the bloody hue that dyes everything with its glow because she is more than used to the color of blood in her life.

Korra is hunched over her desk, the last one in the first row that is right next to the window, she wears the school's ochre and red uniform but adds her own cobalt anorak, she doesn't care about the stark contrast, she just wants a little something of her own personality to shine through other than her triple hair ties, she wishes this private college was like any other university but instead it's this strict place that makes her feel like she's in high school all over again, she just wanted to enroll in Republic City's public college but no, Tenzin had to make her go to his private school, the most exclusive place for her to attend in order to protect her secret from the masses… Oh, if only he really knew what went on within those walls, if only he had any clue of how going to that school had change her life he might have let her enroll somewhere else after all.

Her hair is still damp from showering after kickboxing practice, she has an unisex inter-city match in two weeks but she's not really worried since not many can take her in a fight much less beat her; her head is in her arms and she's almost asleep with her headphones in her ears to drown out what little noise there is around while she listens to her favorite song of the week, before another pops up to steal her attention. She knows she's probably one of the last people in school, only the rockball team outside and the Pai Sho club are still around finishing up their activities along with a few teachers who still have work, good thing there aren't any night classes today.

She finally drifts off to sleep and dreams the same dream again- she loves this dream world were bending isn't something to be hidden from society, where people actually have sports for benders to use their skills, where the elements and the Spirits are worshipped rather than forgotten, where the Avatar is looked up to by all rather than being a lonely vigilante of the shadows, holding the world's balance in secret as to not ended up like some guinea-hare in a lab. The only thing she doesn't like about that dream is the enemies she has there- the politician that irritates her so much instead and the man of the mask that scares her in that dreamland rather than fascinates like he does in the real world; the politician is so power hungry and manipulative compared to the counterpart she knows well in her reality and the masked man is a monster that seeks to destroy her and eliminate bending from the world as opposed to the Amon in her life that wants only to bring benders out of the shadows, so that their skills need not be hidden ever again. Given the choice she doesn't know which world she'd pick to live in, she loves her dreamland even with its old fashioned technology but to have those two as enemies would be agony of the worst sort.

Korra jolts awake when someone touches her shoulder, the music is still playing in her ears- something about loving someone after they're gone- and she tugs off the blue headphones and sits up blinking against the dying light, she mustn't have slept more than a few minutes, the sun isn't even completely down yet.

"Should you really be sleeping in here?" The person that woke her is crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing her with critical pale blue eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just listening to music." Korra defends with a yawn.

"And snoring along with the tune?" The man enquires sarcastically.

"Well maybe if my teacher hadn't kept me waiting so long I wouldn't have dozed off." She gives the man a pointed glare but there is no real anger in her voice.

"Ah yes, I apologize. My meeting with dean Tenzin ran late." He leans against the desk next to hers quite casually.

"It's fine." Korra stretches lazily and her damp hair sticks to her skin and glistens in the last rays of blood-toned sunlight.

He catches her wrists in the motion and examines her scraped and bruised knuckles with concern and irritation before commenting rather bitingly- "I take it practice went well."

"It was decent, yes." She pulls her hands free with another frown.

"Obviously." He nods at her wounded knuckles. "Did you under-wrap or did you burn through the tape again?"

"It's not my fault that the fights get heated!" Korra snaps defensively.

"But it's your fault that you lack control." He scolds as usual, she hates it but she knows he's right.

"Nobody noticed. Besides, my opponent was Mako, he's one of us so he wouldn't care even if my hands burst into flames." Korra rolls her eyes with frustration, knowing full well that Mako, her ex-high-school-sweetheart as well as a firebender himself, would probably just say the same this man is if that happened.

"He wouldn't but half the club would." He pointed out wisely.

"…The point is- nobody noticed." She dodges the subject, he is right and she hates being on the wrong end of an argument.

"But that must hurt." He gently grabs her hands again.

"I've had worse." Korra shrugs the matter off.

"Let me heal it." He is already unscrewing the water bottle she always keeps at the edge of her desk and in seconds he's bending the liquid around his hands until they glow with delicate blue light.

"Here? Feeling brave today, professor Tarrlok?" Korra smirks smugly but holds out her hands that he holds between his glowing ones, slowly healing the stingy scrapes on her knuckles.

"Afraid, Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok retorts just as smugly.

"Don't call me that here. What if someone hears?" She hisses at him with a glance around the empty classroom, hoping that nobody was passing by in the hallways.

"They wouldn't understand it and nobody is here right now." He finishes with her hands and despite the fading white scars on her cinnamon skin, the wounds are healed and the water is returned to its translucent bottle with a flick of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I'm sure, Korra." Tarrlok replies confidently.

"Then you don't mind if I do this?" Without standing from her chair Korra stomps her foot on the ground and despite being on the third floor the stony surface moves just enough to make Tarrlok stumble to his knees in front of her with his triple hair tails flying all over the place and his casual blue suit rumpling with the motion, she grabs by the jaw and kisses him rather provocatively.

She expected him to sulk, push her away and scold her but instead he kisses her back before he slowly gets up to sit on her desk, pulling her up to him and gluing his lips to hers again as his hands wrap tightly around her waist. Korra likes this, it's very rare to get Tarrlok to forget the secrecy of their complex relationship, it's a chore to get him to kiss her if he thinks anyone might see him kiss a student almost half his age, something that would damage his career considerably, so she loves when her snarky overzealous professor tosses caution out the window and gives in to the wild side like they both crave to do whenever they are together.

The kiss is long and languid, she is lost in the delicious peppermint taste of his mouth as their lips mold together like puzzle pieces and their tongues dance a wet, intimate, well-practiced waltz of their own; her body is pressed so eagerly to his that she can feel the hard lines of his chest against the generous slopes of her breasts, his buttons dig into her skin through her red and ochre shirt and her hands play distractedly with the coils of his hair. She wants it to go on forever even though the sun is almost gone and the classroom is dipped in gloomy twilight already.

"Getting bold, aren't you?" A deep rusty voice from the door startles them apart abruptly and they turn to the intruder quite flustered but the man smirks almost as self-assuredly as Korra usually does at their reaction. "Oh, don't mind me. Please continue the little show."

"You idiot! My heart nearly stopped." Tarrlok's panic was melts into irritation and relief when he recognizes the intruder; he lets out the breath he had been holding.

"Maybe you're getting old?" The man slips into the classroom, locking the door behind him and turning on only the blackboard light.

"Not as old as you, big brother." Tarrlok retorts at the bad joke.

"Please don't startle us like that again." Korra orders with a slight pout, she was flushed with embarrassment and perhaps something else to.

"I wouldn't have done so if you weren't rubbing together like cats in heat in the middle of campus." The intruder walks up to them, surreptitiously eyeing the shifted rock from Korra's bending with amusement.

"Jealous much?" Korra teases with a grin replacing her pout.

"As a matter of fact…" He swoops down and captures her mouth in a brutal kiss that sucks the air right out of her before he pulls back with that lopsided smirk of his. "Yes."

"What are you even doing here, Noatak?" Tarrlok still has an arm around Korra and he doesn't seem jealous at all, maybe a little annoyed at the interruption but not jealous, not even as he watches her grin and lick the taste of tobacco and dark chocolate from her lips, she's used to it now and she's learned to love it just as much the peppermint flavor of Tarrlok's breath.

"I came to pick you up, remember? You took so long that I came looking for both of you." Noatak replies, slipping an arm around Korra's shoulders until she was surrounded by the presence of those two powerful men, if she were any other woman it might have made her feel small but Korra was Korra and such a situation just made her feel more powerful than ever.

"Sorry. We kinda lost track of the time." Korra smiles apologetically, sticking the tip of her tongue out playfully.

"I noticed." Noatak sounds amused.

"Speaking of which, is everything ready on your end?" Tarrlok looks at Korra questioningly. "For the break, that is?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" She smiles but she knows what this is about- she's supposed to be living alone for the past two years and not with two highly attractive older men, one of which happens to be her professor, and while her life is her own, her guardian still often tries to persuade her to move back in with his family at the safe, secluded and secret Air Temple and will constantly try to check up on her.

"Well, Master Tenzin was already highly reluctant to let you live "_alone_", will he really not bother you for the entire Spring vacation?" Tarrlok enquires with a hopeful note in his clear voice, they have been planning a trip to the North Pole together, just the three of them, to celebrate the vernal equinox in the native land of the brothers.

"I took care of it. Told him I was going to Fire Nation with Asami but she's going with Mako, Bo and the twins. Though honestly I wouldn't care what he thinks either way, I've been a legal adult for years, I'm almost twenty-two, I can do what I damn well please." Korra crosses her arms with that slight frown of her face again.

"True. You can." Noatak agrees with her, he usually does. He's holding Korra from behind now with his arms snuggly around her.

"Don't give her ideas, brother." Tarrlok chides halfheartedly.

"Why? Afraid she'd leave you for me given that freedom?" The elder brother begins kissing up Korra's neck quite provocatively, her frown evaporates and she bites her lip and tips her head just enough to let him continue.

"Very funny." Tarrlok frowns this time and leans closer, compelled to press to Korra's front and kiss her jaw just so he won't be outdone by his brother in this little game.

"Why would I chose either if I can have both of you dummies wrapped around my pinkies?" She chuckles to end the argument but her voice is breathy and aroused, she just loves being pinned between those two hard bodies and the thrill of a public place makes her head swim with naughty ideas.

"Even truer." Noatak replies with a soft bite to the curve of her shoulder that makes her breath hitch.

"You're both so witty today, aren't you?" Tarrlok sounds a little sulky but licks the shell of her ear in a way he knows always makes her turn to putty in his hands.

"Come on Tarrlok. Don't be a sourpuss." Korra murmurs playfully but her voice is so husky by now that it just sounds like some sort of shameless challenge.

"As you wish." The professor kisses her again- it's no longer slow and languid, now it's deep, hot, urgent and needy.

She's lost again, her lips feel almost swollen from the bruising kiss but she can't stop, she just can't unglue her mouth from Tarrlok's no matter how much she needs more air and her tongue rolls around his in a playful demand for more. He tugs off her anorak and Noatak's hands crawl under her uniform shirt, gliding across her flat firm stomach and over her ribs to grope the clothes mounds of her breasts possessively, kneading into her supple flesh with eager fingers. This kiss breaks at last but only because Korra can't stop herself from gasping and squirming at Noatak's demanding touch.

"Are you sure we should do this here? We could continue at home." The elder brother doesn't let go of her breasts and his tongue traces a line up her throat provocatively enough to make her shiver but he does seem a little concerned.

"No. I want more. Now." Korra commands almost immediately, her hands are already deftly undoing the buttons of Tarrlok's shirt and pulling it open quite aggressively. Night has long since fallen outside.

"I say we give the girl what she wants, brother." Tarrlok replies casually and unbuckles the belt that keeps her ochre pants in place, letting them fall and pool around her ankles to reveal indigo undergarments beneath.

"Are you sure nobody will come?" Noatak asks, more to tease Korra than because he actually cares. To him it wouldn't be the least bit intimidating to be found, it fact it might be quite entertaining and the perfect excuse to make their relationship public rather than sneaking around all the time but he knows that would cause problems for Korra and Tarrlok and their safety is always the first thing on his list after all.

"I don't care, stop stalling!" Korra complains because they are too slow and she feels about to combust from the inside out, she's already fumbling with Tarrlok's pants too and grinding back to Noatak with her perfect heart-shaped ass that she knows he adores.

"I'm sure." Tarrlok nods at his brother and watches Korra's eager attempts to strip him with a grin, they both love riling her up, it's fun and she's easy to tease but he also knows that if he's not careful she'll get back at him and Noatak will probably help because if there's one thing the elder brother likes more than teasing Korra, it's teasing Tarrlok, which is why he doesn't deny her for long.

Once his pants are out of the way Tarrlok watches her shrug off her shirt and kick off her slacks, he then pulls her to him until her breasts are crushed to him in that indigo brassiere of hers and he wraps his arms around her, letting his hands slide to grope her rear as he lets her kiss and nip on his jaw, neck and collarbone, it makes him shiver but he loves every second of it while Noatak takes the opportunity to toss off his own clothes. In minutes there are garments strewn all over the floor and the desks, if anyone walked in now it would be a total scandal already but they are far past caring.

Korra's hands slip into Tarrlok's boxer shorts and he lets out a groan when her skillful fingers wrap around his hardening length, by now she knows exactly what makes him tick and his own fingers dig into the soft flesh of her ass cheeks from the effort to maintain his self-control as her teeth scrape own his chest and her hands trace up his shaft and rub over the sensitive head of his cock. Noatak doesn't let himself get left behind and presses up to Korra from behind, one of his own hands reaches for her bra pulling it down so her breasts are exposed and pushed up by the cups of the crumpled garment, his other hand slips around between her body and Tarrlok's to slide into her panties, he finds them damp already and snickers into her ear.

"Is this setting really turning you on this much?" Noatak whispers darkly in her ear and that makes her moan almost as much as the way his fingers slip between the folds of her sex to caress her sensitive pearl. She's speechless. "Well? Answer, Korra."

"Yes, ok? Yes!" She gasps out the words as he taps that pearl like a button and gropes one of her breasts roughly. Tarrlok ends up groaning too because all the teasing is making her stroke him almost frantically.

Noatak snickers again and pulls his fingers out of her panties licking them seductively on the periphery of her vision, Korra knows he likes this a lot, he doesn't mind delaying his own gratification so long as he gets to control their pleasure, he enjoys having them both at his mercy almost as much as the sex itself, giant control-freak that he is. She doesn't mind though, it's one of his sexiest points and it's one of the many things that makes their three-way relationship work so well.

Tarrlok pushes her back gently into Noatak's body, she's forced to stop touching him but she doesn't think about her disappointment for long because soon he's pulling off her panties and he's on his knees in front of her licking up her smooth thighs almost hungrily while Noatak grabs her by the jaw, forcing her head to tip back so he can kiss her, it's a harsh crushing kiss and his tongue plunders her mouth possessively while both his hands pinch and twist her nipples- she loves every second of the rough treatment just as much as she enjoys Tarrlok's more submissive and gentle disposition.

One of her legs is hitched up over the professor's shoulder as he finally reaches the prize and starts to slowly lick his way into the slippery folds of her cunt, almost kissing her sex as if it were her mouth until she's panting and breaking the kiss with Noatak while moans spill out from her lips. It's delicious, being worshiped and pleasured by two powerful men that would do anything for her is Korra's idea of paradise and she's become thoroughly addicted to it in every way.

One of her hands is tugging at Tarrlok's hair for more while the other slips back to grab Noatak's rock hard cock, stroking for her own little bit of control, she loves their groans and strangled moans so much that she could hear those sounds all day and never get tired of it. Tarrlok complies with her demands and his tongue traces magical infinity symbols over her throbbing pearl while Noatak twists the dark chocolate pebbles of her nipples so hard that she nearly squeaks at the clash of sensations, she keeps stroking Noatak though and she can tell Tarrlok is doing the same to himself as he thoroughly tastes the most intimate corner of her body, their heavy breaths are almost hypnotic and the pleasure is making her dizzy- it's too much to handle and yet it's still not enough, she needs more and she needs it now.

"Ah!" Korra gasps and jumps when Tarrlok's fingers invade her core, digging into her deepest recesses of her body so that they are covered in her slippery honey but he slips them out after a few exploratory prods and she whimpers at the empty feeling, her body is just begging to be filled. "Don't stop!" She complains heatedly.

"Patience, Korra." The professor chuckles and sucks on her pearl hard enough to make her bite her tongue and tremble from the sparks of pleasure.

Tarrlok watches her with lust filled eyes, still sucking and licking but his wet slick fingers glide to her rear and prod her nether entrance, invading her all over again but with more slow calculated touches this time, always melting her tension away with his talented tongue. Korra knows this ritual well- he's preparing her to take them both at once and while she always enjoys such a thing she appreciates the foreplay as they are both large in every sense and she might be absurdly strong but she is still physically petite next to them.

Her head tips back onto Noatak and she moans even louder, she can't really focus on stroking him anymore because she's lost all rhythm as Tarrlok teases her by prodding his tongue deeply into her cunt and letting his fingers slowly stretch her rosebud while Noatak continues to take his time with her breasts, practically keeping her up by her nipples, sparks of feeling hum on her nerves and a tingly sensation of accumulated pleasure is building up inside but it gets even worse when the elder brother starts whispering in her ear in that dark rusty voice that makes her tremble. He's crude, he narrates exactly what they plan on doing to her with the filthiest wording and he describes her lewd body and debased beauty with a dirty eloquence that electrifies her skin and drives her almost as crazy as the way they play her body like a finely tuned instrument, they do so much more that please her physically, they invade her every sense and her very mind with those touches and words.

Korra can feel herself right on edge, walking that razor-thin line of pleasure from which she can tip over at any second but it's still not enough, not now that's she become so deeply addicted to these two men that she loves more than she ever thought possible; her body feel so hot, she could almost combust from the sheer intensity of her arousal but she still feels so empty, so needy.

"Oh Spirits, please just fuck me already!" Someone demands breathlessly and Korra realizes it's her; she's the one grinding to them like a beast in heat and begging to be filled.

"My, my, someone's in a hurry…" Tarrlok comments mockingly, between shallow licks to her pearl that just make her squeak.

"I can't take it anymore!" She complains. "I need more!"

"What do you need, Korra?" Noatak hums the words and she flinches at the way he twists her nipples almost brutally.

"Damn it, you know exactly what I want!" She growls trying not to let her knees give in from the overload of provocation.

"Tell us or you won't get it." Tarrlok stands at last, licking his lips to savor her salty sweetness.

"Damn your little games…" Korra is blushing, the delay is just making her more self-conscious and frustrated and she can barely think, she tries to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the burn but they are so slippery with her fluids it just makes matters worse. "Why are you teasing me like this?"

"This is a school, Korra. You're a student and right now we are your teachers, so be a good girl and ask for it nicely." Noatak orders darkly, he stopped his own teasing and has her hands pinning to her sides just to keep her from giving in to the temptation of touching herself for some relief.

"…I…But…Ok…" She's flustered at first but she understands the game now and she wants to play along because it's so deliciously forbidden that she can't resist it. "I need you to fill me up! Please? Please fuck me. Both of you?" She pleads with a meek needy voice that is almost lewd mockery of innocence.

"This obedient side of you is so lovely…" Noatak nuzzles her neck lovingly, still holding her still.

"Even though we adore the bossy side too." Tarrlok completes the thought with his hand cupping her sex to force her legs apart as he kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Please!" She begs loudly, all the stalling is driving her insane but she feels so surrounded by love that she can think of nothing more clever to say.

"Shall we give her what she wants?" Noatak looks at his brother quizzically, of course they always planned on giving her exactly what she desires but a few more seconds of mischievous teasing are always fun.

"Yes, why not? She's been a good girl, after all." Tarrlok replies with a smirk of his own.

He surprises her by forcing her to turn, her body spins so fast that she's dizzy for a second and falls smack onto Noatak but when Tarrlok covers her back, petting down her spine with tenderness; she stops caring about anything, she arches her hips to him and feels the hard length Tarrlok's cock rub between the slippery folds of her sex, bumping against her pearl until she gasps and once he has sufficiently coated his shaft in her honey he slips the broad velvety head of his cock into her nether entrance, slowly filling her up from behind until she's panting and clinging to Noatak for support. Tarrlok pulls her back to him until their bodies are flush against each other, his skin is so warm that she could melt into it; he sits over her desk without ever disconnecting from her and she's forced onto him so his cock slides into her all the way to the base and he groans along with her. It's tight an intense and yet it's still not enough.

Tarrlok's hands glide to her thighs and spread her legs so wide that her feet rest on the windowsill and the desk next to hers, she has to plant her hands on the table top behind them for support and she feels so exposed as Noatak's eyes rake over her body that she can't stop blushing. The older brother moves closer, he's hard as rock and throbbing from the simple sight of her but he still takes his time, he kisses her with the same brutality of before, invading her mouth his forceful tongue as his hands travel down her parted thighs, when he finally pierces her drooling hot cunt with his cock she's crying out into the kiss, it's as rough as all his other touches and his shaft slams into her all the way to the hilt in one smooth stroke.

Noatak has only been gentle with her once, and that was during their first time together, since then he hasn't held back his more savage and aggressive nature not because he isn't a generous lover but because he knows she loves it, he knows it drives her crazy and it's the perfect way to balance out Tarrlok's naturally tender and affectionate approach to sex. When all three of them are together, Korra feels like the balance is so perfect that it was meant to be and she doesn't believe she could ever pick just one of them to love.

The brothers are so used to working together by now that they soon find a perfect rhythm to take her, it's slow but deep and quite rough, they have her panting and sweating in no time. One of her hands wraps around Noatak's neck forcing him flush against her body as her nails dig into his shoulder, both of Noatak's hands are on her breasts again, he truly enjoys how he can make her squeal by kneading the mounds or pinching the nipples just right and as for Tarrlok, he still holds her thighs apart and kisses up the back of her neck.

Screams are echoing in the empty classroom and it takes Korra several minutes to realize that they're coming from her, she feels like she's melting from the waist down and the sensations are so intense that she sees sparks with every thrust they make, the pleasure is building up inside her like a dam and she can't think about anything other than how perfect it all feels… And then Tarrlok decides to push her further and mimics Noatak's earlier idea- he narrates exactly how her body is making them feel, he points out every wet sucking sound until it's ringing in her ears, he describes every blushed curve of her body in vivid detail, he tells her how they are going to fuck her senseless and how much they will enjoy it; he's not as crude and vulgar as the words of the elder brother but he's much more descriptive and the emotion and pleasure in his groaned voice flip some switch in Korra that makes all rational thought fly out the window, she craves this like a drug and they know every single one of her weaknesses.

What makes the whole scene even more intense than normal isn't just the public setting they are in, it's also the fact that this is unusual for Korra, she's not used to having Tarrlok behind her and Noatak in front because Tarrlok likes to look at her eyes and see her face contort with passion when she losses all composure, and Noatak doesn't mind taking the rear because he enjoys worshiping her flawless back and using any excuse to spank her perfect ass; and yet today they chose to trade places, a rare occurrence that was always guaranteed to throw her off guard completely, she likes it though- it's amazing to see Noatak's face flushed with restrained emotion as drops of his sweat drip onto her skin and it's just as incredible to feel Tarrlok's tall physique anchoring her from behind and enveloping her in his arms as his own perspired body glues with hers. She truly does enjoy it, she knows she'll have to shower again once they are done but she doesn't even care, she always loved their scent on her, it makes her feel marked and bonded to them, connected by something invisible but more physical than any emotion.

The pace gets faster and harder, it grows frantic and so wild that Korra just can't stop screaming anymore, she hears static over everything, her eyes are heavy and half-lidded and her pupils are dilated with lust, she's panting for air, she feels her hair stick all over her damp skin, her breasts feel swollen and overly sensitive from rough treatment as they bounce against Noatak's body, her cunt is so slippery that her honey is pooling beneath them and dripping off the desk and she can sense their cocks stirring the depths of her body and rubbing against spots she barely ever remembers she has.

Something is happening between the two men, they aren't just focusing on her anymore, they are also looking at each other with burning eyes over her shoulder in some silent form of communication and suddenly they kiss, it's a hungry gnash of lips and teeth but it's dizzyingly sexy nonetheless. Korra is crushed between their bodies but their frantic thrusts never stop and the erotically forbidden view of that simple devouring kiss is driving her insane, once upon a time when such a thing happened she would feel like an awkward conductor of pleasure for whatever strange relationship these two brothers had but that had been years ago and now when such acts of spontaneous intimacy happened she actually enjoyed them, she knew that the emotions all three of them shared were reciprocal in every sense and to be perfectly honest it was just so damn hot to watch those two get sensual on each other that it became an addicting turn on for her.

She wants to hold back because she knows that they aren't even close to done yet and won't stop no matter what happens but it's the last drop, Korra feels completely overwhelmed, she's drowning in them, consumed by a whirlwind of sensation and emotion so powerful that her eyes screw shut and her nails scratch across Noatak's shoulders hard enough to break the skin as she tips over that razor line of sensation, the built up dam of pressure inside her cracks wide open and pleasure washes all over her body- her every muscle seizes, her screams come in echoed bursts, her nerves are electrified, her skin feels like fire and she sees white behind her shut lids.

"Climaxing so soon? Selfish little Avatar." Korra hears Noatak growl the playful words in her ear through all the static in her brain, she can almost feel his growled voice rumble through her entire body.

She can't answer but it doesn't seem to matter because both brothers are groaning at the sensation of her cunt and ass clamping down on them, yet they don't stop, they keep hammering into her so hard that the sensations just don't fade and in a matter of seconds she's climaxing again even harder than before, she can't even scream since her voice and breath are stuck in her throat, her entire body is tight and spasms with the mind-shattering orgasm and she's clawing blindly at the desk and Noatak's back for any little of purchase. At last, when she thinks she's about to faint from the pure primal concentration of passion she hears their cries, she senses their bodies tense like taut wires, clinging to her so tightly that she's crushed between them again while she feels their pulsating hard cocks spill spurt after spurt of thick molten essence into her body, it's like all three of them are melting and melding together from the waist down and she can't even think anymore through the cloud of passion that smothers them.

Korra isn't sure how long it takes for their bodies to unwind, she's not even sure when she and Tarrlok collapsed flat onto the desk with Noatak hovering over them but eventually the elder brother pulls them both down and all three lay out on the floor over the mess of clothes with Korra between both their large bodies. They are panting and the sound of ragged breaths fills the silent air, all their tangled limbs feel rubbery and sapped of strength, they are all perspired and flushed but Korra really has no idea of how gorgeous she looks in their eyes right now- her hair is plastered to her skin or spilling around her, her skin blushed with love marks blooming on it under the glow of the artificial lighting in the classroom, mingled frothy fluids that are the proof of their passion seeping from between her legs, her bright cerulean eyes still wet from the tears that came with the sheer mind-numbing intensity of pleasure and almost closed with her dark lashes fanning beautifully over pinked cheeks, her swollen lips parted ever so slightly and her breasts rising and falling with harsh breathing. She is a goddess in their eyes at that very second and, Avatar or not, they would follow her to the darkest pit of the underworld if she so much as asked.

"Stop staring…" Korra mumbles weakly and closes her eyes, snuggling to her two lovers.

"We can't help it, you are so eye-catching right now." Tarrlok chuckles at his murmured words.

"Understatement of the year." Noatak retorts huskily and smirks.

"Uh-uh…" She mumbles in playful agreement.

Korra is drained, her whole body feels worn out and tingles pleasantly in the afterglow of pleasure, she's so blissed out and relaxed that she can barely move but before she can slip into the sweet oblivion of sleep Noatak starts kissing all over her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, her neck, and Tarrlok does the same up her spine, between her shoulder blades, the back of her neck and even her ears as they press her warmly between their large bodies in the rapidly cooling air of the empty classroom. She practically purrs with contentment but this is another little ritual she knows well- they aren't just being affectionate, they are also trying to keep her awake while they all regain enough stamina to get dressed and go home, after all it's late and they are still in the college campus, they'll have to leave before security shuts the gates for the night. Sure, she could always bend a hole in the outside wall and leave either way but she'd rather avoid the mess of triggering any alarms late at night.

After several long minutes, she's not really sure how many, basking in comfortable afterglow and sharing tender little kisses, Korra finally feels awake enough to sit up and the brothers join her, everyone is too blissed and drained to actually want to leave but they promise each other they'll cuddle some more once they get home and the compromise seems to lift their moods.

"What time is it?" She asks as she watches Tarrlok slip on his trousers while Noatak buttons his shirt, she's still buck naked on the floor enjoying the view.

"Ten-fifteen." Tarrlok replies with a glance at his watch before he eyes Korra's delectable state of nudity. "We have forty-five minutes before they close the gates. You should hurry."

"I know, I just…" She's cut off by a knock on the door.

Tarrlok and Korra jump in shock and face the locked door, Noatak freezes in the act of putting on his boots and exchanges a questioning look with his brother. Has a security guard or a janitor heard them?

"Who's in there? Campus is about to close." They all know that voice a little too well and it makes them grimace. Of all the people that could catch them…

"Oh shit, it's Tenzin." Korra whispers out anxiously.

"It's only me, dean Tenzin. I had some work to finish." Tarrlok replies loudly and clearly.

"Professor Tarrlok? Why not work in your office rather than a locked room?" Tenzin sounds confused but not suspicious…yet.

"Well… I needed a silence and had forgotten something here anyway so I chose to finish up my work in this classroom." Tarrlok improvises the excuse as fast as he can but the hesitation is still there.

"I see…I thought I heard somebody else in there?" Now Tenzin sounds suspicious and Korra remembers with dread that airbenders had a unique talent for hearing any sound that could be carried by the wind.

"Ah… No, I was just thinking out loud." Tarrlok improvises again, trying to silently shoo Noatak into hiding and Korra into dressing.

"May I come in?" Tenzin enquires politely but it's not really a question, they know he has all the keys to every door in school an even if he didn't he could blow that door open in seconds.

"Ah, screw it!" Korra shrugs and throws on Tarrlok's shirt, it's big enough that it covers her down to her knees and she walks up to the door before either brother can stop her and opens it just enough to face Tenzin, the man that has been her guardian and mentor for almost eight years, with a flushed grinning face and still smelling of sex and sweat. "Hi, uncle T."

"Korra? What are you doing here? Is that Tarrlok's shirt?!" Tenzin eyes her from head to toe, looking completely appalled. "What's going on here?"

"What does it look like?" Korra tries to smile but looks away a little bashfully.

"It looks like my best professor is sleeping with my protégé on campus!" The bald man snaps with a mix of shocked surprise and ire.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I really, really, really am. And I'm sorry we got carried away in school, it wasn't on purpose, I swear." She apologizes quickly but her proud stance doesn't falter.

"How long?" Tenzin asks sternly.

"A while…?" She grimaces avoiding the question, he wouldn't like the answer.

"How long, Korra?!" The airbender's voice rises in irritation.

"A little over a couple of years." She replies with resignation.

"Excuse me?" Tenzin's jaw drops. "Is that why you wanted to live alone?"

"Well, I'm not exactly living alone." Korra retorts rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're living together?!" Tenzin looks so shocked that his face is completely drained of color.

"Yes." Tarrlok finally steps into the conversation, placing a hand over Korra's shoulder but still bare from the waist up.

"How could you?! She's almost half your age!" Tenzin accuses with his bald head starting to turn red with rage.

"I know but that has never been an impediment for us. I truly do love her, Master Tenzin." Tarrlok replies with his usual steady lecture voice, as if this was a simple fact proven by time.

"She's your student!" The other man gesticulates in all his apprehension.

"Hey, hey, woah there a sec!" Korra raises her hands to interrupt them both and points an accusing finger at her guardian. "First of all, you and Pema have almost the same age difference I have with Tarrlok, give or take a few years, and secondly, we have always kept our private life separate from school, if anything he's even harder on me when it comes to grades, so don't try to pull that title crap on us!"

"Korra, this is unacceptable!" Tenzin shakes his head, still obviously in shock.

"Why? Tenzin, I've been an adult for a long time and I'm in a safe loving relationship in which there are no secrets. Can't you just be happy for me?" She looks at the bald man with determined eyes, she doesn't care if he accepts the relationship or not, she'd be damned if that stopped her, but she would like to believe that Tenzin cares enough for her happiness to respect her wishes. She does, however, chose her words carefully because she refuses to lie and say that she is only with Tarrlok, she refuses to say anything that would disregard Noatak and by what she can see of his hidden form he picked that up in her words and appreciates it.

"Korra… You are the Avatar, it's my job to protect you, you're like a daughter to me and this is all very jarring." Tenzin wavers in his anger, still quite distressed.

"Sir, I assure you I always do everything in my power to keep Korra happy and like you I am fully aware of the implications of her title. With all due respect, you aren't the only one who protects her and cares for her." Tarrlok intervenes with so much intensity in his voice that Tenzin is taken aback.

"You are still her teacher and doing such inappropriate things on campus is grounds for dismissal." Tenzin isn't really threatening, just playing whatever cards he still has to protect his dignity and moral ground in this matter.

"You can't fire your best professor, especially not when he's a member of the _Council_ too. If you want, go ahead and expel me instead, I'd be more than happy to enroll in the public university for the rest of my studies." Korra crosses her arms in challenge, from the corner of her eye she can see Noatak smirk, he's hiding were Tenzin can't see him and seems to be enjoying the show.

"…" Tenzin hesitates but after a moment staring at Korra he sighs. "Seeing as there was nobody else at school due to the beginning of the holidays I will let this pass so long as it doesn't happen again."

"Great. Can I get dressed and go home now?" She snaps sassily.

"Korra, be polite." Tarrlok nudges her, trying to get her to show some decorum in front of the dean.

"Can I _please_ get dressed and go home now?" Her voice is playful.

"That's not what I meant." Tarrlok rolls his eyes.

"I know." Korra sticks out her tongue at him.

"Would you please take this seriously?" Tenzin looks a little surprised by their playful banter.

"Why, Tenzin? I don't see what is so serious- this is just you freaking out when you should be happy for me." She smirks self-assuredly, she can already tell that her guardian will crack and accept this, he just doesn't know it yet.

"Korra…Can we at least talk about this?" Tenzin pleads.

"No. I'm happy, I'm love, I've made my choices and you've got to deal with it." Once again she chooses her words well and once they are out she snaps the door closed in Tenzin's face and walks up to where her clothes are piled up, she notices with a little embarrassment that her heated clawing has left a burn print on her desk.

"…Alright. But Korra…" Tenzin mutters almost inaudibly from the other side, he could always open the door but he seems reluctant to make things even more awkward.

"Go away, Tenzin!" She sings out the words mockingly and tosses Tarrlok his shirt before she starts slipping hers on.

They hear the airbender sigh in defeat and trudge away with quiet dragged steps. After several minutes, when Korra is done dressing and they are sure Tenzin is well away, Noatak takes a seat next to her while Tarrlok tidies up the mess they made with waterbending, the elder brother has already placed all the scattered desks back in place.

"That was gutsy." Noatak comments nonchalantly.

"Tenzin was just shocked, he's a big softy deep down." Korra smiles and earthbends the floor back into its original shape to cover up what she had done earlier.

"What if he finds out about me too?" The elder brother asks this with the tiniest hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Then I'll be happy to brag about how lucky I am to have two sexy lovers." Korra sits on Noatak's lap and kisses his cheek.

"You are incorrigible." It's Tarrlok that makes the comment as he finishes waterbending away the mess and leans over his brother's shoulder to kiss her forehead.

"I know." Korra chuckles and kisses Tarrlok's lips in return then she smiles and kisses Noatak the same way.

She's afraid that he's feeling left out and apparently Tarrlok has the same fear because he also pecks Noatak's cheek and says- "You know we love you, right?"

"Yeah, we do. I for one can't live without both of you by my side." Korra agrees immediately.

"I know, I feel the same way." Noatak reassures them, he seems to find their worry for his feelings cute but unnecessary and his lopsided smirk grows significantly. "Maybe we should invite Master Tenzin for our three-way wedding?"

"Woah there! Who ever said anything about marriage?" Korra looks a little disconcerted by the topic.

"He's just teasing you, Korra." Tarrlok replies halfheartedly.

"No, I'm not. I fully intend for us to make an honest woman out of this lovely Avatar someday." Noatak chuckles at her shocked expression. "But not yet, you're still a student after all."

"…" Korra is staring at them, waiting for them to laugh at the joke but they both just wait for her reaction with expectancy and she realizes that she really doesn't hate the idea, just the timing, so she asks- "After school?"

"After school." Tarrlok and Noatak reply in unison with curt nods, both of them beaming and it's so contagious that she can't stop smiling all the way home.


End file.
